


Canis

by Trichia



Series: Bestia [4]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Eagles of the Empire - Simon Scarrow, Simon Scarrow - Rome
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Healing, Horseback Riding, Horsewisperer, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Raeter, Semi-Public Sex, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Time Travel, War, barbarian
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Zufrieden lehnte ich mich an eine große Eiche und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die  schräg von einem beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel einfielen. Doch plötzlich wurde meine Ruhe gestört. Unwirsch sah ich mich um, da lautes Rufen, Waffengeklirr und aufgeregtes Pferdewiehern von der anderen Seite der Lichtung erschollen.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Bestia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Ein Traum?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die Geschichte einer Freundin, die zum Teil parallel mit meiner verläuft.  
> sie hat mir erlaubt es hier zu posten.  
> ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

"Ahhh…", gähnte ich und kuschelte mich in das frisch bezogene Bett in meiner Wohnung. Der Tag war nun endlich um. Stress, Stress, Stress wohin man schaut. Die Uni machte mir in diesen Tagen wirklichen zu schaffen. Eine Prüfung folgte der anderen. Und zudem sollte ich auch noch einige Arbeiten schreiben, schließlich wollte ich ja meinen Master of Arts erreichen und das in meinem Lieblingsfach… Römische Geschichte. Doch bevor ich diesen erreichen konnte, musste ich noch einige Arbeiten schreiben, die ich so schnell wie möglich und auch noch so gut wie möglich abgeben sollte. Fast schon verzweifelt rieb ich mir über meine müden Augen ich als an meine Professoren dachte. Jeder von ihnen hatte auch noch hohe Erwartungen von mir. “Hmpf…!”, grummelte ich, dann seufzte ich und dachte. ‘Naja..nicht ohne Grund war mein Masterarbeitsthema etwas wozu es noch gar nichts gab… konnte ja nur mir passieren…’, grübelte ich. Müde drehte ich mich auf die Seite und losch das Licht.

“Ojeoje… !”, murmelte ich meinen in mein Kissen. Erschöpft streckte ich mich und merkte zu allem Überfluss auch noch, dass meine Oberschenkel, mit dem heutigen Training so gar nicht einverstanden waren. Mein Sport war ein Kampfsport - Taekwondo. Und unser lieber Trainer … ja der… der hatte uns einen Zirkel aufgebrummt. Laut meinen Oberschenkeln und auch anderen Muskelgruppen, von denen ich zuvor keine Ahnung hatte, dass ich sie überhaupt besaß meldeten einen drohenden Muskelkater an. “Sch…”, grummelte ich und schloss die Augen.  
“Ohhhh…das ist wirklich angenehm”, stöhnte ich erneut und zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren. Mein Allgemeinzustand konnte man als absolut Streichfähig bezeichnen. “Ich hoffe morgen wird der Tag etwas ruhiger…”, murmelte ich noch und dämmert weg. Doch mein Traum zählt nun zu meinen kuriosesten die ich je hatte. 

Plötzlich befand ich mich auf einer Lichtung. “Hmmm, wie schön… ein Mischwald.”, murmelte ich und sog die Luft ein. Diese roch nach Moos, nach nasser Erde und dem grünen Gras auf dem ich stand. "Oh… wie schön!", freute ich mich und griff nach einem Blatt, an dessen Spitze ein Tautropfen hing. Ich berührte den Tropfen und ließ ihn über meine Hand nach unten rollen. Er fühlte sich echt an und auch die Spur, die er auf meiner Hand hinterließ war feucht. Ich spielte eine Weile mit dem Tropfen bis er mir davon rollte und auf den Boden fiel. Ich folgte dem Tropfen mit meinem Blick und bemerkte, dass ich keine Schuhe trug nur eine recht kurze Hose und Longsleef-Shirt in grün. "Wow… sexy!", murmelte ich verschmitzt und schlenderte durch den Wald bis ich an einer weiteren Lichtung ankam. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich an eine große Eiche und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die schräg von einem beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel einfielen. Doch plötzlich wurde meine Ruhe gestört. Unwirsch sah ich mich um, da lautes Rufen, Waffengeklirr und aufgeregtes Pferdewiehern von der anderen Seite der Lichtung erschollen."What the F*ck, was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte ich mich und beobachte neugierig den gegenüberliegenden Rand der Lichtung. Keine Sekunde später brachen ein paar Männer durch die Büsche. Zuerst blieb ich erschrocken stehen. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde schob ich mich hinter den Baum, an dem ich mich zuvor gelehnt und lugte vorsichtig dahinter hervor.

Mittlerweile konnte ich erkennen, dass es fünf Männer waren, die für mich noch aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf der Flucht waren. Immer wieder sahen sie sich gehetzt um und stolperten weiter. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass es sich bei den fünf Männern, sich um römische Legionäre handeln musste, da sie Lägionärsrüstungen trugen. “Die sind aber nicht vollständig…”, murmelte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Sie hatten so ziemlich alles schwere von sich geworfen. “Interessant…”, kommentierte ich weiter und wagte es nun hinter dem Stamm vorzutreten, schließlich war es ja nur ein Traum. Sie wurden von anderen Männern auf Pferden gejagt. Ich beugte mich vor um die Reiter genauer betrachten zu können. Blaue Farbe schmückte ihre Körper und auch einige Tätowierungen. Die langen Haare hatten sie weiß gekalkt und standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, zumindest so gut es ging. “Da schau her… Kelten!”, grummelte ich und setzte innerlich auf meine Favoriten, die Römer.

Jedoch konnte ich nicht anders als die Körper der Kelten zu bewundern. Sie waren muskulös und es schien, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts Anderes taten als zu trainieren, essen, trainieren, essen, schlafen und den nächsten Tag wieder vor vorn. Kurz blinzelte ich um mich wieder zu fokussieren und das Kampfgeschehen weiter beobachten zu können. Die Kelten verfolgten die Taktik der Einkesselung. Sie zogen den Kreis immer enger und die Römer schlossen sich immer dichter zusammen. Es waren fünf Legionäre, die nun mit gezückten _Gladii_ Rücken an Rücken standen. Ich überlegte schon, ob ich meine Favoriten anfeuern sollte so in der Richtung: “Los Legionäre, zeigt es ihnen!”, aber überlegte es mir anderes, aber jetzt wurde es brenzlig. Die Römer konnten sich mit ihren kurzen _Gladii_ , die eigentlich nur als Stichwaffen geeignet waren nur schwer gegen die langen keltischen Schwerter erwehren. Mit entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass zwei der fünf Legionäre zu Boden sanken. Sie waren verwundet und versuchten nun auf Knien sich der Kelten zu vom Hals zu halten. “So nicht!”, murmelte ich grimmig und sah mich um, ob ich irgendetwas als Waffe benutzen konnte… Da ein Stein. Entschlossen griff ich danach und setzte zum Wurf an. Schließlich konnte ich “meine Jungs” nicht einfach so sterben lassen...Plötzlich erscholl ein Horn und einer der Kelten stürzte vom Pferd, dass nun in einem Affenzahn, vermutlich aus Panik, auf mich zu rannte. “Woah….”, rief ich und sprang aus dem Weg, der Stein fiel mir dabei aus der Hand und plumpste mir recht schmerzhaft auf den Fuß. “Ahhhh…. verdammt… “, jaulte ich hüpfte wie ein Vollidiot auf einem Bein hinter dem Baumstamm hin und her. Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, hob ich den Stein wieder auf und sah zu “meinen Jungs” und den Kelten, doch die waren schon gar nicht mehr da. Stattdessen waren es nun andere Männer. Aus der Ferne konnte ich nur scharlachrote Umhänge erkennen und auch einige Helme kamen mir bekannt vor. Langsam dämmerte mir, dass mir diese Uniformen bekannt sein sollten. Grübelnd starrte ich die Männer nun an. Die Helme, die Rüstungen… ja genau. Aus meinen Vorlesungen und einigen Abbildungen in Büchern konnte ich sie als römische Kavallerie einordnen. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich wieder an den großen Baum und beobachtete das Geschehen vor mir.  
Hektisches Treiben begann. Einige der Römer ritten den flüchtenden Kelten nach, andere durchsuchten die umliegenden Büsche, wieder andere kümmerten sich um die Verletzten.

Zufrieden sah ich zu, schließlich sah man bzw. ich nicht alle Tage wie so eine Kavallerie funktionierte. Laut meinen Büchern, waren das hauptsächlich nur Theorien und Thesen. Die Quellen waren je nach Jahrhundert und Schreiber recht unterschiedlich. Den Mann der auf mich zukam, registrierte ich gar nicht. Als alles so halb geregelt war wurde mir Langweilig und ich wollte gehen, also drehte ich mich in Richtung Wald und warf den Stein den ich immer noch in der Hand hielt über meine Schulter nach hinten. KLONG. „Hä?“, stutze ich irritiert und blieb abrupt stehen und drehte mich langsam um. Ich muss zugeben, ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, dass ich ihn nicht offen anstarrte, so mit heruntergeklappten Kinn und weit aufgerissenen Augen und vielleicht noch sabbernd… ähm wäre nicht von Vorteil gewesen. Vor mir stand ein Bild eines Mannes, er hatte ungefähr meine Größe, seine Schultern waren breit und es zeichneten sich eindeutig die Muskeln an seinen Armen ab. Doch was mich am meisten faszinierte waren seine Augen. Solche Augen hatte ich bei einem Mann noch nie gesehen. Wie ein wunderschöner leuchtender grüner Smaragd starrten diese mich nun skeptisch an. Sein Gesicht war markant und auch von einigen Narben gekennzeichnet, der schwarze Dreitagebart verlieh ihm etwas Verwegenes. Schnell ließ ich meinen Blick nach unten wandern und ja, auch dort zeichneten sich Muskeln ab. ‚Verdammt, der ist heiß!‘, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Dümmlich grinsend sagte ich: „Hallo!“ Plötzlich schwebte seine Schwertspitze vor mir. Unsicher hob ich die Hände und lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an, doch es nützte nichts. Stattdessen befahl er einem Soldaten aus seiner _Turmae_ mich mit zu nehmen. Sobald der andere Römer bei mir war, steckte er seinen _Spatha_ weg und ging aufrecht und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf zurück zu seinen Männern.

Der römische Soldat packte mich an meiner Schulter und schob mich vor sich her zu den anderen. Er war nicht gerade zimperlich. Immer wieder stieß er mich an, sodass ich nicht nur einmal fast den Boden küsste. Wütend kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und drehte mich um. “He, Kollege… ein bisschen sanfter. Ich geh ja…”, maulte ich im Dialekt. Der Soldat sah mich kurz verdutzt an, dann rief er seinen Leuten etwas zu, deute auf mich und lachte. Jetzt war Schluss. Kurz entschlossen, mir das nicht gefallen zu lassen, verpasste ich ihm einen Kick, der den überraschten Römer auf den Boden setzte. Blöderweise hatte ich seine Wangenklappe getroffen und mein Fuß protestierte aufs heftigste. Mit schmerzverzerrte Mine zischte ich: “Jetzt hast du es, du Arsch…” Alles Gelächter erstarb. Triumphierend sah ich auf den Römer herab und wollte mich umdrehen, doch jetzt hatten sich mehrere Schwertspitzen auf mich gerichtet. Genervt zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und grummelte: “Er ist selbst Schuld.” Schnell sah ich mich um, vielleicht konnte ich fliehen. Na gut, das war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber ich wollte es probieren. Blitzschnell wandte ich mich von gefährlich blitzenden Schwertern ab und rannte so schnell ich konnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Aber ich hatten mit dem “Schmuckstück” nicht gerechnet. Trotz Rüstung, die ja verdammt unhandlich und störend sein musste holte er mich ein. Er rammte mich und warf mich zu Boden. “Uff…”, keuchte ich, als sich sein schwerer gepanzerter Leib auf mir landete. “Ohhhh….”, grummelte ich und versuchte ihn von mir runter zu bekommen. Doch ich spürte, dass sich die Klinge seine _Pugio_ an meinen Hals schmiegte. “Verdammt!”, grummelte ich. Langsam und vorsichtig ob ich die Hände. Dies hatte den gewünschten Effekt und ich durfte aufstehen Während ich wie eine Lokomotive schnaufte, hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb nur geringfügig. ”Ich muss mehr Ausdauertraining machen… eindeutig!”, keuchte ich und sah auf. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, verrieten mir, dass er entschlossen war mir die Kehle aufschlitzen, sollte ich nur eine falsche Bewegung machen. Er deutete mir, dass ich auf die anderen Männer zugehen sollte. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen, wurden mir Fesseln angelegt. Der Mann schnarrte einen Befehl auf Latein und ich musste zweimal hinhören. Es klang nicht wie das Latein in der Schule oder Uni. Zudem war mein Latein mehr schlecht als recht, aber ich konnte nur Bruchstücke verstehen.

Die Hanffesseln scheuerten und ich wurde an einem Sattel angebunden. “Na toll… ich soll auch noch mitlaufen?!”, grummelte ich wütend und sah mich mürrisch um. Der Mann mit den grünen Augen stand nun vor mir und sah mich skeptisch an, schließlich hatte ich einen seiner Soldaten zu Boden geschickt. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, dass er darüber nachdachte ob es nicht von Vorteil wäre auch meine Füße zu fesseln. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, befahl seinen Männern ihre verletzten _commilitones_ auf Pferde zu heben. Dann brachen wir auf. Aufgrund der Verletzten mussten einige der Kavalleristen zu Fuß gehen, diese machten sich einen Spaß daraus mir hin und wieder ein Bein zu stellen oder mich zu schubsen. Zuerst ertrug ich es, doch irgendwann reichte es mir und ich streckte einen dieser Nervensägen mit einem Kick nieder. Mit einem Aufstöhnen und nach oben gerollten Augen ging er zu Boden. Zufrieden grinsend stolperte ich ein paar Meter weiter bis der ganze Trupp angehalten wurde. Der Anführer, ritt zurück und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. Dann meinte er: “Vero !” und deute auf mich. Ohne einen weiteren Befehl warfen sich zwei der Kavalleristen auf mich und drückten mich auf den Boden. Ich spürte wie mir weitere Fesseln um die Fußgelenke gelegt wurden. Kurze Zeit später wurde auch ich auf das Pferd des Anführers geladen, dann gings los. Währenddessen überlegte ich und fasste zusammen. Ich befand mich in einem Traum. Dennoch fühlten sich die Fesseln sehr real an. Zum Glück hatte ich durch mein Studium ein wenig Ahnung von dieser Zeit. Nur leider war mein Latein sehr eingerostet und ich verstand meistens nur Bahnhof. Das nächste was ich mit Sicherheit wusste, war dass es sich bei diesen Männern um römische Legionäre handelte. und der Typ der mich wie eine Jagdbeute ins Kastell brachte, war vermutlich was höheres, denn die anderen befolgten seine Befehle. Also mutmaßte ich mal drauf los und tippte auf _Centurio_ beziehungsweise _Dekurio_ wenn er zur Reiterei gehörte. Gut, aber das wars auch schon mit meiner Zusammenfassung. Während wir so dahin ritten, versuchte ich zu verstehen was die Soldaten so redeten. 

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass eine Hand auf meinem Po lag und mein T-Shirt unter der sich meine römische Tätowierung befand, nach unten gezogen wurde. Ein Prickeln ging von der Berührung aus, dass sich durch meinen ganzen Körper zog. "Boah, was war das denn?", fragte ich laut und schüttelte mich. Halb drehte ich mich zum Reiter um. Seine grünen Augen blickten mich erstaunt an und er fragte: "DU bist Angehörige der 11. Legion?"  
"Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" , entgegnete ich irritiert.  
"Deine Zeichen, am Rücken.", erklärte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Tätowierung. Vielleicht war es nur der Berührung geschuldet, doch ein weiter Schauer durchlief mich. Kurz lösten sich die Finger des Mannes von meiner Haut, dann meinte er: “Das war jetzt komisch.” ‘Hat er es jetzt auch gespürt?’, fragte ich mich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich jedes Wort seinerseits verstand. Verdutzt sah ich ihn weiterhin an und sagte: "Wiederhol das nochmal, bitte." Überrascht sah er mich an, dann sagte er: ”Warum sollte ich?” Ich ignorierte seine herablassende Art. Stattdessen freute ich mich und dachte ‚Ich versteh jedes einzelne Wort, wie geil!‘ Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte, ich dass seine Hand immer noch auf meinem Po lag. Ich räusperte mich und meinte dann Schulmeisterhaft: „Na na na, aber in der Ars Amatoria des Dichters Ovid steht das aber anders drin…“Ertappt zuckte er zusammen, dann senkte er den Blick auf seine Hand und zog sie schnell weg. Der Gesichtsausdruck den er dabei hatte war zum Schreien komisch. Schnell sah er sich um ob diese „Zurechtweisung“ durch eine Gefangene von jemanden bemerkt worden war, doch zu seinem Glück hatten alle anderen etwas weitaus wichtigeres zu besprechen. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, das mir ziemlich schwer fiel da mir von Minute zu Minute übler wurde . Ich beschloss meinen Kopf wieder auf die Schulter des dunkelbraunen Pferdes zu betten, damit er es nicht mitbekam. Plötzlich fragte er erneut: “Wie bedeutet dieses Zeichen?” Grinsend drehte ich mich zu ihm und meinte: “Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?” Der Mann schnaubte genervt und sah wieder gerade aus. Er sollte nur merken, dass er mit mir kein leichtes Spiel haben würde.


	2. Der Legat

Nach einiger Zeit, erreichten wir das Lager. ‘Na endlich, wenn ich nicht bald von diesem Pferd runterkommen, befürchte ich, dass es eine Dusche notwendig hat.’, dachte ich und atmete tief ein um die Übelkeit in Grenzen zu halten. Es wurde die Parole abgefragt, doch die Wache oberhalb des Tores rief: " Der Legat ist zurück, öffnet das Tor."    
‘Aha, der Legat also. Das muss der Typ da sein, der mich begrabscht hat…’, dachte ich und hob interessiert den Kopf um einen Eindruck des Lagers zu bekommen. ‘Außerdem sollte der Legat gar nie nicht, also niemals das Lager verlassen, ausser die gesamte Legion begibt sich auf einen Feldzug.’ überlegte ich. “Seltsam…”, grummelte ich und legte die Stirn in Falten, da ich den Sinn der Aktion nicht verstand. “Warum, verlässt der Legat das Lager. Ich finds zwar nicht schlecht, wenn er sich um seine Männer sorgt, doch so ganz Etikette ist das nicht…”, murmelte ich halblaut. Der Legat fragte prompt: “Was?”    
“Ach du Scheiße… hab ich das laut gesagt?”, fragte ich verdutzt. “Allerdings…”, grummelte er. “Upps!” Nun ritten der Trupp durchs Tor zum Stall. Dort wurden die Pferde angebunden und bekamen als allererstes etwas zu trinken. Die Verwundeten wurden sofort ins  _ Valetudinarium _ gebracht. Der Legat ließ mich mit seinen Männern allein und verschwand in dem Steingebäude links dem Stall, vermutlich die  _ Praetoria _ , dann musste, das richtig tolle noch eins weiter links die  _ Principia _ sein. ‘Boah…. warum habe ich kein Handy mit, verflixt und zugenäht nochmal!’, fluchte ich innerlich. Um noch ein genaueres Bild der Gebäude zu bekommen, hätte ich vom Boden aus. “Hrmpf…”, grummelte ich und versuchte nun selbst von der Pferdeschulter zu rutschen, doch ich unterließ es schnell, da ich tendenziell eher auf den Kopf fiel. Während ich immer noch sozusagen in der Gegend rumhing, hörte ich wie die Soldaten um mich tuschelten. Hin und wieder verstand ich sogar, dass es um mich ging. Es wurden die allgemeinen Fragen gestellt. Doch die brennendste Frage über die sie sich so ziemlich alle den Kopf zerbrachen war die gleiche. Wer war ich und warum hatte ich so komische Kleidung an? Nach ein paar Minuten aber, drückte mir der Widerrist des Pferdes so dermaßen in den Bauch, dass ich nochmals versuchte allein von dem schönen Tier herunterzukommen. „Netterweise“ halfen mir die anderen Soldaten. Jedoch waren sie nicht zimperlich mit mir und zogen mich einfach vom Pferd. Ich konnte, aufgrund meiner gefesselten Knöchel mein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und setzte mich mehr tollpatschig als elegant auf meinen Hintern. Allgemeines Gelächter entbrannte nun bei den umstehenden Soldaten. “AUA!”, kommentierte ich wütend, da der Platz vor dem Stall gepflastert war. Mein Hintern war damit wirklich nicht einverstanden. Dies förderte nur noch mehr Gelächter. Ich blieb sitzen und wartete, bis der Legat wieder kam. Nach unendlichen Minuten, kam Bewegung in die Männer und sie nahmen Haltung an. Ich blickte nach vorn und sah einen gut aussehenden Mann. Anerkennend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, erkannte ihn aufgrund der Sonneneinstrahlung, die hinter der Praetoria gerade im Begriff war unterzugehen. Der Legat, lobte seine Männer in einer glorreichen Rede für ihren Einsatz, zur Rettung ihrer  _ commilitones _ , kurz gedachten sie der gefallenen Soldaten und baten die Totengötter sie in den Hades zu geleiten. Leider waren ihre Leichen noch nicht gefunden, fügte er hinzu und ließ sie abtreten. Alle verließen den Platz, nur ich saß wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt immer noch auf dem harten Boden. Kurz betrachte er mich, dann befahl er: “Wachen, bringt sie rein… und schneidet ihr die Fesseln an den Füßen ab… sie soll laufen!” Die zwei Wachen, die vor der  _ Praetoria _ ihren Dienst versahen, standen stramm, salutieren und kamen dann auf mich zu. Das klacken der genagelten Sohlen ihrer Stiefel ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen und ich stellte mir unweigerlich vor, wie es wohl klang wenn 3500 Mann marschierten.Unsanft wurde ich aufgezogen. Einer der Soldaten zog seinen  _ Pugio _ und schnitt mir die Fußfesseln durch. Dann postierten sie sich links und rechts von mir und schleiften mich in die  _ Praetoria _ . Aus reiner Bosheit meinerseits ließ ich mich von ihnen tragen. Außerdem hatte ich so mehr Zeit mich in der  _ Praetoria _ umzusehen. Man brachte mich durchen einen angenehm kühlen Gang, der die Hitzte des Tages milderte. Das ganze Gebäude bestand aus Stein. Ein paar Meter nach dem Eingang befand sich ein rechterseits Raum, im vorbei “schleifen” erkannte ich, dass es um die Küche des Legaten handeln musst. Zwei Sklaven waren gerade dabei ein Mahl vorzubereiten. Gleich anschließend war ein etwas größerer Raum, leider war die Tür geschlossen. Aber was ich sehen konnte war, dass an der Tür ein Riegel außen angebracht war. ‘Warum war der Riegel außen?.... ah… die Sklavenunterkünfte…’, dachte ich. Rechts hingegen befanden sich gegenüber der Küche ein Art Zusammenkunft Raum, in denen der Legat Besprechungen abhielt. Daneben war sein Arbeitsraum. Kurz schielte ich den Gang weiter und entdeckte drei weitere Räume, doch alle hatten die Türen geschlossen, so ein Pech! Irgendwie hatte ich mir die  _ Pretoria _ anders vorgestellt. Nun ja, mehr liebe fürs Detail mehr Pomp, mehr… ach was weiß ich… eben anders. Aber meine Erwartungen wurden enttäuscht. Irgendwie war ich der Meinung, dass sich der Legat einer Legion mehr leisten konnte, da seine Familie ja vermögend war. Aber offensichtlich war dieser Legat sehr sparsam. Ich wurde ins Arbeitszimmer gebracht. Im Raum standen ein paar Tische und Stühle. Mehrere Augenpaare richten sich verblüfft auf mich. Es waren die Schreiber des Legaten, die aufgrund der Anwesenheit der Wachen und auch meiner Wenigkeit, die Arbeit einstellten. Neugierig blickte ich mich um, der Raum war recht groß, mehrere Fenster ließen ausreichend Tageslicht herein. Vor mir stand ein großer Arbeitstisch, doch der Legat war noch nicht da. Rechts davon befand sich eine Tür, wohin die wohl führte? IN den Ecken standen zwei große Kohlebecken, die in den kalten Monaten den Steinraum wärmten. Ein Stück davor befanden sich neben einem weiteren Kohlebecken zwei Stühle, ein etwa kniehoher Tisch zwei Kelche und eine Karaffe und eine Schüssel mit Obst. ‘Das musste vermutlich die “Wohlfühlecke” des Raumes sein.’, dachte ich und drehte mich nun endgültig zum großen Tisch. Die Wachen ließen mich los und postierten sich hinter mir. Kurze Zeit später ging auch die Tür auf der Seite auf und der Legat kam herein. Er hatte sich seiner Rüstung entledigt und hatte nur mehr seine rote Tunika, sein  _ Cingulum _ einen militärischen Gürtel. Er setzte sich und nahm eine Wachstafel vom Tisch und las. Nachdem er diese fertig gelesen hatte, legte er sie auf die Seit sah auf. “Nun zu dir…”, murmelte er und stand auf, rief nach einem Sklaven, der ihn Wein bringen sollte.    
Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür auf und eine junge Frau brachte ein Tablett mit dem Verlangtem herein. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes, nahm er den Becher und nahm eine Schluck. Sie verschwand wieder ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben. Ich verfolgte sie mit meinen Augen und konzentrierte mich anschließend wieder auf den Legaten. Er sah mich an und hielt den Blick. Seine Augen waren kalt und ich konnte darin lesen, dass er mich nicht einordnen konnte. Ich schwieg und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er begann vor mir hin und her zu gehen, jedoch nicht ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und starrte mich einfach nur schweigend an. ‘Ah… starren...kann ich.. nicht!’, dachte ich und versuchte mit steigender Nervosität eine Punkt zu finden, den ich fixieren konnte, ohne dabei in die Augen des Legaten blicken zu müssen. Ich fand auch einen, direkt hinter dem Legaten. Er begann zu grinsen, schließlich hatte er nach seiner Meinung den “Starrwettbewerb” gewonnen und meinte in gehässigen Ton: „Was siehst du da Interessantes?“ Verdutzt durch die plötzliche Ansprach durch den Römer sah ich ihn an und nuschelte leise: „Nichts besonderes, ich habe nur…“   
„SCHWEIG!“, schnauzte er mich nun an und trat drohend eine Schritt vor. Als ich gehorsam den Mund zuklappte und fast schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte fuhr er fort, „Mein Name ist Gaius Aquila Valerius, Legat der 11. Legion. Du wurdest gefangen genommen als du meinen Soldaten eine Hinterhalt gelegt hast!“   
„Häh?“, fragte ich verwirrt. Valerius ging nun auf Konfrontation und baute sich direkt vor mir auf, sein Gesicht schwebte direkt vor meinen, sodass ich den Wein roch, den er zuvor getrunken hatte. Ich blinzelte kurz und fragte: “Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deinen Männern einen Hinterhalt gelegt hätte?” Seine Augen blitzten mich zornig an, dann begann er mich zu umrunden wie ein Tiger der sich seiner Beute noch nicht sicher war. Er ging auf mein Veto gar nicht ein sondern vor fort.   
„Deinen Namen weiß ich bereits. Merkwürdigerweise ist dies ein ehrwürdiger römischer Name.“ Beleidigt sah ich ihn nun an, denn ich war stolz auf den Namen, dann antwortete gekränkt: „Meine Eltern haben mir den gegeben, ich finde er passt hervorragend.“ Er lächelte milde, dann befahl den Wachen mir die verbliebenen Fesseln abzunehmen. Die scharfe Klinge, schnitt die Fesseln durch und auch Teile meiner Haut. Zischend zog ich die Luft ein und zischte dem Soldaten zu: “Pass doch auf, du Depp!”, zum Glück sagte ich es im Dialekt, sodass die Wache mich nur fragend ansah. Erleichtert rieb ich mir die Handgelenke, so ein Hanfseil ist nicht angenehm und auch die kleinen Schnitte des  _ Pugios _ waren es nicht. Grummelnd sah ich auf. Der Legat starrte mich noch weiter an, dann fragte er: „Warum warst du in der Nähe von meinen Männern? Was hattest du dort zu suchen?“    
Völlig perplex antwortete ich stocken: „Ich war …. Ähm… Spazieren." Sein Blick wurde starr und er wiederholte ungläubig: „Du warst spazieren?!“, dann brüllte er in exerzierplatzmanier. "Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?" Ich zuckte zusammen und dachte kurz : ‘Das letzte mal als mich jemand so angebrüllt hat war… oh… ist verdammt lange her!’ dann versuchte ich erklärte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln: „Nein, das ist die Wahrheit!"    
Das Gesicht des Legaten wurde starr, er schoss auf mich zu und packte mich an den Haaren. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, unterdrückte eine Schmerzensschrei und versuchte mich zu wehren, doch überlegte es mir anders, da ich vermutete, dass sich das äußert negativ auf meinen Gesundheitszustand auswirken könnte.   
„Ich wiederhole es nochmal, was machst du hier?", fragte er erneut und zog an meinen Haaren. Ich packte verzweifelt seine Hand und insistierte nochmals: „Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß es nicht… ich war nur spazieren! Was kann ich dafür dass deine Jungs sich unbedingt in meiner Nähe mit den Kelten prügeln müssen?“ Er ließ mich abrupt los und beugte sich mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen zu mir und zischte: „Meine Jungs? Sich prügeln? Was fällt dir ein? Römische Legionäre prügeln sich nicht, sie erfüllen ihre Pflicht gegenüber dem Kaiser und dem römischen Volk!” Erleichtert, dass er mein Haar nun ausgelassen hatte schnarrte ich sauer: „Verdammt viele Aufgaben, Legat und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!“ Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, ich hatte eindeutig genug von diesem überheblichen Römer. Die Wachen versperrten mir jedoch den Weg mit ihren  _ Hastati _ . “Na toll…”, grummelte ich und senkte entnervt den Kopf. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich mit festem Griff herum drehte. “Was!”, schnauzte ich, doch bereute es im gleichen Moment.   
Valerius schlug mir mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht… zumindest wollte er dies. Instinktiv blockte ich ihn ab… was soll ich sagen… fünf Jahre Taekwondo Training hinterlassen eindeutige Spuren. Dann sprang ich ein Stückchen zurück, ich war automatisch in die Kampfposition gewechselt. Erschrocken sah ich den Legaten an. “Oh oh, ich glaube ich habe mich da in was reingeritten..!”, stellte ich leise im Dialekt fest. Ich hörte wie die Wachen hinter mir ihre  _ Gladii _ zogen. Ein scharfes „STATE  !“, des Legaten ließ sie jedoch innehalten. So schnell wie möglich stellte ich mich wieder normal hin. Ich merkte, dass er nun ein wenig zurücktrat und dann mehr neugierig als irritiert sagte er: “Du…. du kannst kämpfen… ich … genau, einer meiner Soldaten wurde von dir niedergeschlagen…  _ miles _ _ … _ nehmt abstand!”, befahl er nun und ging selbst einige Schritte zurück. Ich war nie überheblich… soweit ich das weiß… es wurde mir auch nie nachgesagt…. Aber das was jetzt folgte war meiner eigenen Hybris zuzuschreiben, denn ich hatte metaphorisch Blut geleckt. Ich brachte mich wieder in Kampfposition und fragte siegesbewusst: „Lust auf ein kleines Tänzchen?“ Alarmiert beobachtete Valerius mich. „Was machst du da?“, fragte er scharf.    
„Versuch mich noch einmal zu schlagen und ich zeig es dir!“, drohte ich und täuschte einen Angriff vor. Schnell trat der Legat einen Schritt zurück und nickte den Wachen hinter mir zu. Diese wussten genau was sie zu tun hatten, plötzlich wurden meine Füße vom Boden gefegt und ich landete mit einem erschreckten Keuchen auf dem Rücken. Zuerst war ich erschrocken, doch versuchte sofort wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch die Wachen waren schneller. Von neuem wurden mir Fesseln angelegt und ich wurde in eine unangenehme kniende Position befördert. Der Steinboden war nicht angenehm, da meine Knie aufgrund einiger Operationen vorgeschädigt waren, schickten sie mir schmerzhafte Signale. Nachdenklich betrachtete mich der Legat. Schließlich befahl er einer der Wachen den  _ Praefectus Castrorum _ (Stellvertreter des Legaten) namens Fronto zu holen. Einer der Soldaten salutierte und lief los. Der Klang der genagelten Stiefel des Soldaten hallte durch die Gänge bis er sich verlor. Während er wartete musterte er mich und sein Blick, zuerst wirkte er kühl, wurde jedoch weicher umso länger er mich ansah.’Was der sich jetzt wohl denk…. jetzt wäre ich gerne eine Synapse in seinem Kopf.’, dachte ich und blickte wieder auf den Boden.   
Als der Präfekt Fronto, ein Veteran, mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht, jedoch immer noch in sehr guter Verfassung…. ich meine damit seine Statur, eintraf, begrüßten sie sich mit einem Händedruck wobei die Hand jeweils den Unterarm des Gegenübers umfasste. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, was vorgefallen war und weiteres blabla, dann deutete Valerius auf mich und sagte: "Ich habe dieses …” Offensichtlich wusste er keinen Ausdruck für mich. “...germanische Weib im Wald aufgegabelt. Sie behauptet, dass sie 'spazieren' war." Als er dem Präfekt ihn verwundert anblickte, verdrehte Valerius gelangweilt die Augen und sagte ärgerlich: "Kann sein, ich glaube ihr nicht. Aber das ist nicht das Problem, ich kann sie nicht gut zu den anderen Gefangene sperren, noch kann ich sie freilassen. Sie hat einen Legionär angegriffen…” Ich wollte schon aufbegehren, da ich mich nur gewehrt hatte, jedoch ließ mich ein strafender Blick des Legaten innehalten. “...Aber was soll ich jetzt mit ihr tun?”, fuhr er fort und lächelte hilfesuchend den Präfekten an. Ratlos sah der Präfekt zu mir, dann fragte er: “Aber sie hat doch auch versucht unseren Männern zu helfen, oder?” Langsam nickte der Legat.   
„Ach, das hast du mitbekommen?! Wie schön!“, knurrte ich und fixierte den Legaten mit wütendem Blick. Dieser warf mir einen kurzen verächtlichen Blick zu und fragte dann erneut den Präfekten: „Nun, irgendwelche Vorschläge?“    
“Hmm…”, machte der Präfekt und kam auf mich zu. So wie zuvor Valerius umrundete er mich. ‘Verdammt nochmal, bin ich das Vieh auf einem Viehmarkt, oder was?’, dachte ich genervt, bemühte jedoch meine Gedanken für mich zu behalten. Plötzlich blieb der Präfekt stehen, als hätte er die zündende Idee, dann machte er einen Vorschlag, der mein Leben komplett verändern würde. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er zum Legaten und sagte:"Wie wär’s, sie als deine Sklavin hier zu behalten?" Valerius stutzte kurz, zweifelnd sah er vom Präfekt zu mir und wieder zurück, Pro und Kontra abwägend, dann kam er zu einem Entschluss und antwortete: "Guter Einfall. Eine meiner Sklavinnen ist kürzlich an einer Krankheit gestorben. Sie kann sie ersetzen." Mir klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Der Römer dachte doch tatsächlich, dass ich ihm gehorchen würde wie ein gut abgerichtetes Hündchen???? Das konnte...nein… WOLLTE ich mir nicht gefallen lassen und protestierte: "MOMENT Kollegen, wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich mich darauf… dass ich damit einverstanden bin????" Beide Männer starrten mich verblüfft an, dann kam Leben in den Legaten. Mit weitausholdenden Schritten kam er auf mich zu. Schmerz explodierte auf meiner rechten Wange, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf den Boden. Völlig perplex rappelte ich mich auf, fasste mir trotzig wie ein kleines Kind an die Wange und murmelte: “Aua!” Er musste ziemlich hart zugeschlagen haben, denn ich schmeckte Blut. Hatte ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen??? Gedemütigt sah ich zu Boden und versuchte die Tränen meines Zorns zurück zu drängen. 

„Dich fragt keiner  _ SERVA _ !", schnarrte Valerius bestimmend wobei er das Wort Sklavin extra betonte. Dann machte er einen Fehler. Er blieb vor mir stehen und starrte mich wütend an. ‘Du machst jetzt eine FEHLER und der wird DIR sehr LEID tun!’, dachte ich und sprang aus meiner knienden Haltung auf. Im Sprung schaffte ich es nach ihm zu Kicken. Mir war es relativ egal ob ich ihn traf oder nicht, er sollte nur wissen, dass ich mich nicht so behandeln ließ.. Doch Fortuna musste etwas für mich übrig haben und meine Taekwondotrainer wären stolz auf mich gewesen. Mein Fuß erwischte ihn im Gesicht. Ich sah wie in Zeitlupe, dass sein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde und er zu taumeln begann. Langsam, so kam es mir vor, schließlich stand ich unter Adrenalin, brach er in die Knie und fasste sich an die Nase. Ich musste aussehen wie ein Furie, denn sein Gesicht war fast Blutleer, ich wusste nicht ob es Wut war oder Angst, doch irgendwie war mir das jetzt auch egal. Wutentbrannt schnaubend sagte ich triumphierend, wenn auch ein wenig vorschnell: „Na? Wie fühlt es sich an zu knien? Und wie gehts deiner Nase, DOMINUS?!“ im Nachhinein wurde mir klar dass ich das wohl nicht hätte tun sollen. 

Die anwesenden Legionäre stürzten sich auf mich wie eine Schar hungriger Raben. Selbst mein Taekwondo konnte mich hier nicht retten. Die Übermacht an Leibern drückte mich zu Boden und genagelte Sandalen trafen mich an empfindlichen Stellen. Nur meinen Kopf konnte ich mit meinen Armen schützen.    
„ _ State _ !“ erklang die Stimme des Legaten über den zornerfüllten Beschimpfungen der Legionäre. Nur widerwillig ließen diese von mir ab. “Ohh…!”, keuchte ich. Alles tat weh, und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen rollte ich mich auf den Rücken, zog die Beine an, da mein Bauch von den vielen Tritten schmerzhaft pochte.. Zwei zornige Gesichter blickten auf mich herab,  _ gladii _ stossbereit. Kurz stutzte ich und dachte: ‘Ich hätte… autsch… schwören können, es waren mehr, die… oi… mich da… ja...verdammt nochmal tut das weh!’ Hoffentlich hatte ich mir nichts gebrochen, vorsichtig befühlte ich meine Rippen. Sie schmerzten, aber ich konnte atmen. Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf den Boden zurück sinken.Ich konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie mich am liebsten sofort in Ragout verwandeln wollten. Ein drittes Gesicht gesellte sich dazu, Valerius. Blut floß aus seiner Nase und auch aus seinem Mundwinkel. Ich musste ihn wohl doch fester erwischt haben, als ich gedacht hatte. Zufrieden über den Schaden den ich angerichtet hatte, verzog ich mein Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Grimasse. „..Und nun..? Was jetzt..?“   
Mit einem sardonischen, blutigen Grinsen antwortete Valerius „Nun meine heißblütige Germanin, nun wird dir erst recht das Sklavenhalsband geschmiedet!“ Bei dieser Aussage konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen und entgegnete lachend: „Haha, ja genau, als ob dein Hund wäre… niemals nie… „Pfft, ja genau… uhu…!!!“    
“Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, dein Name wird nicht mehr Claudia lauten, sondern  _ Canis _ _ … _ . diesen hast du dir verdient!” Erschrocken starrte ich den Legaten an, ich sollte jetzt mit einem Halsband rumlaufen und sollte auch noch Canis gerufen werden??? Der Legat wandte sich nun von mir ab, dann befahl er: “Holt einen  _ Medicus _ und sie…”, kurz hielt er inne, überlegte, dann fuhr er fort „…bringt sie ins  _ Valetudinarium _ , lasst sie vom  _ Medicus _ ausführlich untersuchen und bringt sie anschließend wieder her. Und sagt dem Schmied er soll das Halsband abkühlen, ich will nicht dass ihre Haut verbrannt wird“ als wäre es ihm noch nachträglich eingefallen fügte er noch hinzu. „…die Brandnarben wären zu unansehnlich...“

Zwei der Wachen nahmen mich zwischen sich und schleiften mich, ohne auf meine lautstarken Proteste, dich in Latein und in meinem Dialekt zum Besten gab, zu achten in Richtung des  _ Valetudinariums _ . Oh Mann, so ein Scheiß. Ich hatte wirklich nicht Lust auf du und du mit dem römischen Arzt zu kommen. Und schon gar nicht auf dieses verdammte Halsband das danach auf mich warten würde. Ich versuchte wirklich alles, doch nichts half… Leider.


	3. Canis, die Sklavin Roms

Der Besuch beim _Medicus_ war genauso schlimm wie ich mir gedacht hatte, eigentlich noch schlimmer. Da ging ich lieber zum Zahnarzt samt Wurzelbehandlung. Das _Valetudinarium_ war groß, und doch unglaublich gut organisiert. Von einem Innenhof ausgehend zweigten Krankenzimmer ab die, augenscheinlich, bis zu 8 Mann fassen konnten. Zum Glück wurde ich in ein Separee, wohl das “Büro“ des Wundarztes verfrachtet. So invasiv gründlich war ich noch nie untersucht worden und für manches mussten mich die beiden Legionäre mit ganzer Körperkraft niederringen. Schließlich wurde ich für gesund und wohlgenährt erklärt, meine Wunden gesäubert und wieder auf den Weg geschickt. Es war äußerst peinlich und ich war froh, den Fängen des Griechen entkommen zu sein. Jedoch konnte ich es nicht unterlassen zu maulen, dass ich sehr wohl fähig wäre auf eigenen Beinen zu gehen und dass dieses mich hinter-sich-her-schleifen sehr unbequem sei. Entweder waren die beiden Taub oder sie hatten auf Durchzug geschaltet, was ich eher vermutete.

Zumindest war die _Praetoria_ gleich neben an, und mein „Weg der Schande“ zum Glück nur kurz, wenngleich die auf der _Via Praetoria_ befindlichen Soldaten uns und vorallem mich unverhohlen und mit Augenscheinlichen Interesse anstarrten. Man brachte mich diesmal nicht in den Besprechungsraum sondern zog mich durch die zuvor geschlossene Tür in ein Zimmer das sich als Schlafgemach des Legaten herausstellte. ‘Na toll, ich hoffe für den Römer, dass er seine Grabsch-Hände bei sich lässt!’, dachte ich säuerlich, während ich zum wiederholten Male an dem blöden Eisenband, das um meine Hals lag zog. Dieser Raum war, im Gegensatz zu der sonst spärlich eingerichteten _praetoria_ sehr komfortabel ausgestattet. 

Eine große _Recline_ stand im Eck, bedeckt mit kuschelig aussehenden Fellen und schön gewebten Decken, auch ein paar Polster lagen dekorativ darauf verstreut. Daneben stand wie zuvor schon im Besprechungsraum ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Karaffe und einem Becher. Auch der Rüstungsbaum befand sich in greifbarer Nähe des Bettes. Regale zogen sich über die Wände die überquollen mit Schriftrollen und vermutlich Andenken aus vergangenen Kriegshandlungen. ‘Dumm ist der sicher nicht!’, dachte ich und sah mich weiter um. Über den Raum verteilt standen schön geschnitzte Truhen. Zwei bequeme Sessel mit Tisch beanspruchten die andere Ecke, schön arrangiert mit blühenden Topfpflanzen, und Teppiche schützen die Füße vor möglichen Verbrennungen durch die Fußbodenheizung. “Nobel!, murmelte ich und versuchte zum wiederholten Male das verdammte Halsband in eine angenehme Position zu bringen. Für mich, die nicht einmal Schmuck trug, war das die reinste Folter. Suchend blickte ich mich nun nach dem Legaten um. Dieser beanspruchte einen dieser Sessel und starrte mich nachdenklich an. Ich musste ihn zuvor übersehen haben.

******

Valerius betrachtete die Barbarin genau wie sie in seinem Schlafgemach umsah. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit seiner Wahl sehr zufrieden war, auch wenn sie durchaus störrisch und auf ihre Weise gefährlich war, konnte er sie sich als Sklavin, besonders in seinen Diensten sehr gut vorstellen. Immerhin war sie groß, um einiges größer als die meisten Frauen und was ihn sehr gut gefiel war ihr gut gebauter Körper., Kraft hatte sie jedenfalls, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, als er seine angeknackste Nase befühlte. Aber was ihn besonders reizte, sie war schön und auf ihre Art außergewöhnlich. Noch nie hatte er eine Germanin gesehen, die solche Augen besaß. Ihre waren wirklich besonders, allein schon dass sie fünf Farben in sich vereinten, aber auch der starke, ungebrochenen Wille der in ihnen loderte. Er riss seinen Blick von ihr los und sah nun zur Wache die aufmerksam hinter Canis stand.  
„Und? Was sagt der _Medicus_ ?“ fragte er die die Wache. Diese nahmen Haltung an und meldeten gehorsam: “ Sie ist kerngesund, hat keinerlei Ungeziefer und wird auch keine Folgeschäden von der vorher erfolgten Bestrafung.”, dann fügte er noch grummelnd hinzu: “ Jedoch hat sie einen Makel, Herr….. leider funktioniert ihr Mundwerk zu gut!”. Valerius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Wache merkte es und fügte noch ein schnelles: „Sie kann sofort in deinem Dienst treten“ Zufrieden nickte Valerius. Kurz sah er sie noch einmal an.   
Nun gut, wenn das so war, war es an ihm ihr den ersten Befehl zu erteilen. Da er sowieso müde war und sich die Sonne auch schon neigte, beschloss er ein Bad zu nehmen. Skeptisch beäugte er sie und überlegte ob sie das erledigen lassen sollte.

Ach was, ich hör mich schon an wie eine alte Frau. Natürlich macht sie das, dachte er sich und sagte: " _Serva_ , ich will ein Bad nehmen, bereite es vor!" Ihre Augen richten sich nun direkt auf ihn, kurz blinzelte sie und antworte auf ihre störrische Art: "Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Valerius lachte auf und dachte: ‘Ich habs doch gewusst!’ Dann hob er kurz die Hand als Zeichen für die Wache, diese ließ den Schaft seiner _Hasta_ auf ihren bereits schmerzenden Rücken nieder sausen. Sie verbiss sich jeden Laut und versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er suchte ihren Blick um zu sehen ob sie sich weiterhin widersetzen würde. Noch einmal befahl er ihr und wieder befolgte sie seinen Befehl nicht. Ein weiteres Mal ließ er sie durch die Wache bestrafen. Vorwurfsvoll sahen ihre Augen ihn an, als wollten sie sagen: “Du tust mir weh!”, doch er wusste was er tat. Abwartend lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück.   
"Wir können das die ganze Nacht machen, oder du machst jetzt einfach was ich dir sage.", schlug er ihr vor. Er sah, dass sie fieberhaft überlegte, und dann doch die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage erkannte. Langsam senkte sie den Kopf, es sah für ihn aus, als würde sie sich ergeben.

"Wie soll das ablaufen? Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus.", fragte sie ihn leise und linste alarmiert über ihre Schulter zur Wache. Innerlich lächelnd erklärte er ihre geduldig an wen sie sich wenden sollte um die benötigten Dinge zu beschaffen und wie er sein Bad haben wollte. Sie nickte ergeben und machte sich grummelnd und humpelnd auf den Weg. Ein Blick von ihm genügte und eine der Wachen folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Schon wollte er sich eine Schriftrolle schnappen und ein wenig lesen bevor er sein Bad genoss, als ihn die verbliebene Wache ansprach.   
"Herr, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, dass du sie so nah an dich heranlässt immerhin könnte sie dich töten.", warf die verbleibende Wache ein. „ihr Wille ist noch nicht gebrochen“ Valerius sah zum Legionär und ärgerte sich, dass dieser so frei sprach, doch freute es ihn, dass sich seine Soldaten um ihn sorgen. Dennoch sollte er seine Grenzen wissen, überlegte er.   
„Du magst Recht haben, deshalb bleibst du auch in meiner Nähe.“, befahl er ihm. 

Der Legionär der mich begleitete, zeigte mir wo ich das Bad bereiten sollte. So zog ich den schweren Holzbottich in den bereits beheizten Raum. Der Legat hatte noch drei andere Sklaven, zwei Männer und ein junges Mädchen. Die zwei Männer halfen mir, den Bottich mit Wasser zu füllen und das Mädchen brachte mir die Seife und das Öl mit dem _Strigilis_ . Als ich fertig war sah ich mich um. Das "Badezimmer" war ein kleiner abgetrennter Raum hinter dem Schlafzimmer des Legaten. Der Boden war aus Stein, von dem Wärme aufstieg. 'Zum Glück nur Wärme…. Ich hab keine Schuhe… ' dachte ich dankbar. Ich konnte mich erinnern, dass es in solchen Badeanstalten der Boden verdammt heiß sein konnte und es nicht unüblich war sich die Füße zu verbrennen. Der Raum wurde nur von einigen Öllampen erleuchtet, die darin verteilt waren. In einer Ecke des Raumes lagen Handtücher. Neugierig begab ich mich dorthin, betastete eines und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um weiches Leinen handelte. Ich wunderte mich, denn es fühle sich fast mehr nach Baumwolle an.   
_„Serva_ , bist du fertig?“, fragte der Legionär gelangweilt und zugleich wachsam, denn ich war hinter einem Holzregal verschwunden.   
„Ja, bin ich.“, antwortete ich und schlenderte zurück. Der Legionär, der sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, deutete auf eine Tür vor mir und meinte: "Dann hol den Legaten. Ich hab heute noch was anderes vor!“

„Ach, sag bloß. Gehst du in den _Vicus_ in das nächstbeste _Lupanarium_ oder doch lieber in eine _Taberna_ mit saurem Wein?“, antwortete ich gehässig und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Fast hätte es geklappt, ich sah, dass er wütend wurde und einen Schritt auf mich zu tat, doch er beherrschte sich sofort wieder und antwortete kühl: „Was geht’s dich an?! Du bist nur eine SERVA!“

Ich grinste nur und trat zur Tür, durch die schon Valerius hereinkam. ‘Hat er gelauscht?’, fragte ich mich und senkte den Blick. Ich hoffte , dass es das richtige war, zumindest hatte man es oft genug in Filmen gesehen.   
„Was ist los?”, fragte er streng und blickte zuerst mich an und dann zum Legionär der immer noch im Raum stand, jetzt allerding in tadelloser Haltung. Sein Blick starr geradeaus, auf einen Punkt hinter seinen Legaten gerichtet, dann antwortete er: „Herr, die Serva ist mit ihren Vorbereitungen für dein Bad fertig. Darf ich mich entfernen?“ Valerius nickte knapp und der _miles_ salutierte und machte sich dann zackig auf den Weg. Ich hörte wie der Klang seiner genagelten _Caligae_ immer leiser wurde, verstohlen grinste ich vor mich hin, als ich mich an seinen sauren Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte als ich ihn wegen seiner Freizeit blöd angesprochen hatte. Natürlich ging es mich nichts an, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Als ich mich zu Valerius umblickte betrachtete er mich eingehend. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Erkenntnis ab, die ich im ersten Moment nicht verstand. Unsicher sah ich an mir hinab, ich hatte immer noch meine Kleidung an, in der ich gefangen genommen wurde. Plötzlich trat er auf mich zu du hob die Arme zur Seite. ‘Was will er denn jetzt?’, fragte ich mich und sah ihn verdutzt an. "Mach!", befahl er knapp. Ich hob den Blick und meinte: "Hä?" Valerius begann diabolisch zu grinsen und meinte: "Du sollst mich entkleiden."

„Wie? Was?“, frage ich entsetzt und stolperte einige Schritte von dem Römer weg. Valerius begann noch breiter grinsen und hob die Arm seitlich von sich. ‚Na gut, ein Stück weit kann ich ihm helfen, doch seine „Unterhose“, darf er sich selber ausziehen.‘, dachte ich und näherte mich ihm langsam. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hand in Richtung seiner _Cingulum_ , zog sie jedoch gleich wieder weg und kniff die Augen zusammen. Verwirrt sah der Römer mich an und fragte: „Was ist?“  
Ich antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah mich um. “Licht…ich seh nix.”, murmelte ich leise und entdeckte die nächst stehende Lampe in einer Ecke. Ohne nach zu denken, schnappte ich Valerius Arm und zog ihn in Richtung der Lichtquelle, während ich darauf zusteuerte, murrte ich: „Ich weiß nicht wie das deine anderen _Servii_ handhaben, ich seh jedenfalls nix… der Raum ist ja zappenduster!“ Dort angekommen postierte ich den verdutzten Valerius so, dass ich erkennen konnte welchen Verschluss dieser verdammte Gürtel hatte Während ich an seinem Cingulum rumnestele fragte ich einfach drauf los...

“Ich habe heute gesehen, dass du trägst eine _lorica_ _Segmentata_ ? Warum keinen Muskelpanzer?“, fragte ich ihn und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Verschluss dieses Gürtels hatte es wirklich ins, verflixt. Erneut beugte ich mich über den Verschluss. Valerius schwieg jedoch und ich erkannte, dass ich ihn verwirrt hatte. Leise lachend sagte ich: „Hab ich dich überrascht?“ Valerius räusperte sich und antwortete: „J… äh, woher weißt du das?“

„Du meinst das Teil mit den Rüstungen?“, entgegnete ich. Er nickte drehte sich zu mir um, ich wich zurück und überlegte fieberhaft was ich antworten sollte. Wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, hätte ich vermutlich nicht lange zu leben, ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung was sie mit solchen Leuten tun würden, doch vermutete ich, dass es nicht angenehm sein würde. Also beschloss ich ihn anzulügen und antworte ihm wohlüberlegt: „Die Krieger meines Dorfes haben davon mal gesprochen…“ Er musterte mich zweifelnd dann meinte gedehnt: „Das glaub ich dir nicht!“ Innerlich erstarrte ich und dachte: ‘Shit!’, dann meinte ich schulterzuckend „Wie du meinst, dann halt nicht. Dennoch... warum du keinen Muskelpanzer trä… äh… ja...vergiss es!“, innerlich verfluchte ich mich, meine verdammte Neugier, im Grunde konnte ich es mir sehr gut selber zusammenreimen. Der Muskelpanzer ist zu starr und eignet sich nicht gut zum Reiten. 

Valerius grinste sagte nichts, dann hob er auffordernd die Arme. „Ja ja, ich mach ja.“, grummelte ich und begann mich wieder diesem Scheißding von Gürtel zu widmen, der war echt gefinkelt… scheiß Teil!!! “HA!”, triumphierte ich als ich nach gefühlten Stunden, endlich den GÜRTEL von Valerius Körper lösen konnte. Als ich es gelöst hatte trat ich von ihm weg, er jedoch grummelte. „Wäre meine Serva so freundlich auch meine Tunika zu entfernen?!“ Ich stutzte und sagte: „Das Ding auch noch?“

“Ich weiß nicht wie ihr Barbaren badet, aber wir Römer tun es nackt!”, grummelte er und sah mich herausfordernd an. “Na gut!”, seufzte ich und begann sein Halstuch, das das Scheuern der Rüstung auf der Haut verhindern sollte, aufzuknoten. Achtlos warf ich das Teil in eine Ecke. Jetzt die Tunika, der Stoff fühlte sich leicht an, also war es keine aus Wolle. Auch diese flog in hohem Bogen in eine Ecke. So jetzt war da… sein...sein Lendenschurz. Mein Blick wanderte zweifelnd zu diesem Kleidungsstück, dann zu seinem Gesicht, das mich breit grinsend ansah. Ich schluckte und ließ meinen Blick an seinem wohlgeformten Körper wieder nach unten. “Hm….”, machte ich und trat einen Schritt von dem Legaten zurück. Langsam ließ er seine Arme sinken, dann meinte er spöttisch: „So steige ich nicht in die Wanne!“ Ich sah ihm in die Augen und antwortete verunsichert: „Doch sicher, einfach rein ins warme Wasser.“ Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf dann antwortete: „Nein, entkleide mich ganz!“ Meine Augen wurden groß und ich trat einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über einen Teppich, der blöderweise eine Falte geworfen hatte und setzte mich prompt hin. "Nein, also… Nein, das machst du selber.", protestierte ich. Valerius wusste anscheinend nicht ober lachen oder wütend werden sollte. Er entschloss sich für ein amüsiertes Grinsen und antwortete: "Hast du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, und fragte geschockt:" Wie meinst du das? So richtig nackt?"

  
Jetzt lachte er laut auf: „Ja nackt." Ich rappelte mich auf, holte tief Luft, dann antwortete ich ein wenig hysterisch: " Also das mit den nackten Männern ...geht...geht dich gar nichts an. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet…" Valerius seufzte, dann nahm er meine Hand und führte sie an seinen Lendenschurz. Ich schluckte, drehte den Kopf weg schloss die Augen und entledigte ihn rasch des Kleidungsstückes.Wie die anderen Sachen zuvor, landete es auch in einer Ecke. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihm fest seine. Er betrachtete mich amüsiert, dann wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung des dampfenden Bottichs. Ich konnte nicht anders und betrachtete seinen knackigen Hintern. ‘Verdammt! Heiß...wirklich!’, dachte ich und legte unbewusst den Kopf auf die Seite. Er stieg in das heiße Wasser und stöhnte wohlig. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er einige Minuten sein Bad, dann fragte er mich: “Kannst du massieren?” Ich blinzelte kurz und fokussierte meine Gedanken auf die Frage.

"Ja ein wenig.", antwortete ich. Er seufzte zufrieden und meinte: „Dann…." Genervt seufzend legte meine Hände auf seine warme Haut, sofort durchfuhr mich ein Art Schauer und ich merkte, dass es ihm auch nicht anders erging, erkennbar war es durch eine kurze Verspannung unter meinen Händen. Offensichtlich ließ er es sich nichts anmerken. “Nun gut!”; murmelte ich und betastete seine Nackenmuskulatur...hart. Auch seine Schultermuskulatur war hart wie Stein. ‘Das der keine Kopfschmerzen hat, wundert mich!’,dachte ich und erinnerte mich grinsend an eine Freundin, deren Rückenmuskulatur der seinen ähnelte. ‚Magdalena würde es sicher gefallen, vielleicht nicht unbedingt in der Situation in der ich mich gerade befinde, aber ansonsten sicherlich.‘

Langsam begann ich seine Muskulatur zu kneten. Bei einer Stelle zog er zischend die Luft durch die Zähme ein, sofort nahm ich meine Hände weg und entschuldigte mich. Er packte sie jedoch packte sie und legte sie wieder auf die Stelle zurück. „Mach weiter!“, befahl er. Vorsichtig begann ich ihn wieder zu massieren als er leise befahl: „Fester!“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begann wieder fester zu zupacken. Er stöhnte auf, als ich wieder die Stelle fand und diese nun umso fester bearbeitete. “Presslufthammer… das wärs!”, murmelte ich leise im Dialekt. Langsam aber sicher begannen meine Finger zu schmerzen und so wechselte ich auf meine Fingerknöchel, das funktionierte genauso gut und beanspruchte mehr die großen Armmuskeln. Während ich ihn so massierte musterte ich seinen Rücken. Mit Wohlgefallen sah ich eine perfekt ausgeformte Schulterpartie. Die Muskeln waren gut ausgebildet und spannten sich bei kleinsten Bewegungen Valerius’ unter seiner bronzefarbenen Haut. Ich fand auch Narben auf seiner Haut, die sich wulstig und weiß davon abhoben. Gedankenverloren strich ich immer wieder über eine Narbe die über sein rechtes Schulterblatt lief und stolze 8 cm maß, schätzte ich so Pi mal Daumen. 

" _Serva_ , was ist?" fragte er und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und ließ den Blick nach unten wandern. Auch seine Brust war auch mit Narben überzogen. ‘Was ihn als Krieger ausgezeichnete!’, dachte ich. Manche waren kurz, andere länger, kurz bevor mein Blick zu tief rutschte besann ich mich und sah ihn an. "Verzeih!", antwortete ich und wollte mich erheben um, ja was eigentlich? Ich blieb stehen und fragte: "Bist du fertig?""Bitte?", fragte er verdutzt und ich hörte das Wasser plätschern, als er seinen Körper in der Wanne hob.  
"Ich fragte, bist du fertig?", wiederholte ich und drehte mich um, was sich als Fehler erwies. Triefend nass stand er vor mir, in seinen grünen Augen erkannte ich Belustigung während er auf eine Reaktion meinerseits wartete. Perplex musterte ich seinen Körper, sein Körper war sehr gut trainiert. Mir innerlich über die Lippen leckend, äußerlich doch immer noch Bauklötze staunend oder waren es riesige Marmorblöcke… ist ja egal,... stammelte ich: “ Ha...ha….Handtuch?” Wieder ließ ich meine Blick über seine Körper gleiten, doch als ich kurz vor seinem Gemächt war, riss ich meinen Blick los und versuchte verzweifelt einen Punkt zu fixieren, der nichts mit dem Legaten zu tun hatte. Ich muss zugeben, es war verdammt schwierig. Verzweifelt versuchte ich den von mir gefunden Punkt zu fixieren. Immer ungeduldiger wartete ich auf eine Antwort seinerseits. Plötzlich erscholl lautes und wohlklingendes Lachen. Sein Lachen ließ mir wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Verdutzt starrte ich ihn an, dann blinzelte ich und meinte kurze: “Ich… ähm… ja… Handtuch… genau… moment!” Mit sturem Blick, eilte ich zu dem Tuchstapel, grabschte mir eines, warf mehrere auf den Boden: “Verdammt!” , ungeschickt bückte ich mich und warf dem Legaten das andere zu. Ich legte mehr schlecht als recht die heruntergefallenen Tücher zusammen, als ich ein Wasser plätschern hörte. Kurz sah ich auf und… ja...genau...das wollte ich nicht sehen. Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab. Grinsend stand der Legat immer noch nackt vor mir und meinte: “Serva, tu deine Arbeit…” Unsicher sah ich auf und grummelte: “Mach ich ja… siehst du es nicht?” Langsam richtete ich mich auf und meinte immer noch auf den Boden starrend: “Was soll ich tun?” Valerius kam einige Schritte auf mich zu und hinterließ eine Spur aus Wassertropfen auf den Steinboden. ‘Irgendwie wird mir immer heißer…’, überlegte ich, als mir Valerius das weiße Tuch in die Hand drückte, die Arme ausbreite und wartete. Zu meinem Pech oder auch nicht, stand er in der einzigen ziemlich gut beleuchteten Stelle des Raumes. Nun gut, ich musste ihn wohl oder übel abtrocknen. Widerwillig nahm ich das Tuch an mich und begann seine Haut abzutrocknen, währenddessen hatte ich Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Für einen Römer war er groß gewachsen, er war sogar größer als ich. Ich musterte ihn bis zur Gürtellinie und wieder retour. Er ließ es zu. Ich hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Er nahm mir das Tuch aus der Hand und wickelte sich es um die Hüften. Als er vor mir stand und mich ansah, merkte ich, dass eine Hitze von ihm ausging. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, doch scheiterte mein Fluchtversuch an der Steinwand hinter mir. Er grinste und drehte sich um.

"Du hast Angst vor mir.", stellte er grinsend fest. Ich schluckte und antwortete mit fester Stimme, meinte ich zumindest: "Nein, hab ich nicht.", meine Knie wurden weich und ich versuchte mit aller Kraft stehen zu bleiben. Oh… dieser verdammte Verräter, ich musste mich sogar zusammenreißen seine Haut nicht zu berühren. Ich musste mich sogar zusammenreißen nicht seine Schultern zu umfassen und ihn zu mir zu ziehen….ich war ja nur seine Sklavin, die er bei einem Spaziergang aufgegabelt hatte, die er benutzen konnte und sie bzw. mich dann einfach so wieder aufs Abstellgleis stellen konnte, wie es ihm gefiel. Aber dennoch, da war was… nur … was? Valerius hatte von meinem Gedankengang nichts mitbekommen, deshalb lachte er nur und meinte verschmitzt: "Oh doch!" Dann ging er in Richtung seines Schlafraums. Ich blieb stehen, ließ die angehaltene Luft aus meiner Lunge und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht nach mir rief, doch leider…

“Canis! Komm her!" ‘So ein Mist!’, dachte ich und biss mir missmutig auf die Lippen und folgte seiner Aufforderung mit hängendem Kopf. Als ich in sein Schlafzimmer ging, sah ich mich nur kurz um. Im schummrigen Licht, das von den Öllampen ausgestrahlt wurde, erkannte ich, ein Bett, das für eine Person einfach zu groß war. Zwei “Nachttische” links und einer rechts davon. Vor dem Bett stand eine riesige Truhe, in der vermutlich seine Kleidung verstaut war. Mit auf den Boden gerichteten Blick meinte ich kurz: “Was?” Anscheinend hatte Valerius den Unterton in meiner Stimme nicht gehört, denn er stand vor seinem Bett und befahl: “Canis, wärm mein Lager!” Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
WTF!!!!!!, dachte ich. " Was ist?", fragte er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich fragend an.„Wie meinst du das?”, stellte ich ihm eine Gegenfrage, obwohl ich genau wusste was er damit meinte. Valerius trat nun sardonisch grinsend auf mich zu, sein Tuch, das um die Hüfte geschlungen war hatte er fallen lassen. “Was glaubst du, was ich damit meine!”, fragte er beinahe sanft. Ich wich zurück, soweit es ging, aber diese verdammten Wände. Na gut, was jetzt? ‘Come on Claudi, überleg dir was… du wirst doch nicht die Lebende Wärmflasche spielen wollen!’, dachte ich. “Aber ich warne dich, dich habe immer kalte Füße und dann bist du eher meine Wärmflasche!”, erklärte ich mehr schlecht als recht. Valerius stutzte und fragte: “Was ist eine Wärmeflasche?”Ich setzte schon an zu einer Erklärung, doch schloss gleich darauf den Mund, die Dinger waren noch gar nicht erfunden. Valerius sah mich an und murmelte: “Du bist die seltsamste Frau, dies ich je getroffen habe. Deine Tätowierungen sind eigen, so etwas habe ich bei keinem Barbaren gesehen. Zudem trägst du noch so seltsame Kleidung…” Kurz darauf packte er mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her ins Badezimmer. Dann meinte er: „Aber zuvor gehst du ins Bad du stinkst nach Pferd und wirst diese komische Kleidung los.“ Ich sah ihn an und grummelte: „Ja, wenn du meinst.“

Sein Druck um mein Handgelenk wurde fester und er meinte grollend: „Ja was?“ „AU!“, hauchte ich und entwand mich seiner Hand schnell, natürlich mit Trick. Verblüfft sah er mich an, dann meinte er: „Ich frage nicht wie du das gerade gemacht hast.” Jetzt grinste ich ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich näherte er sich meinem Gesicht, ich erstarrte. Er schnupperte an mir und meinte: “Du stinkst…

„Ode cheval! Ich liebe es!“, murmelte ich und versuchte ihn von mir wegzudrücken. Valerius sah mich nun direkt an und fragte: “Was?”

„Ich mag Pferde. Ich habe selber eines, ein un….“, im letzten Moment schloss ich den Mund. „Du reitest?“, fragte er entsetzt. ‘Was hat er denn?’, fragte ich und erklärte: “Ja tue ich. Nicht nur den Männern wird es in meinem Dorf gelehrt, sondern auch Frauen!”

Er sah mich groß an, dann meinte er: „Ja, ihr Kelten habt komische Sitten. Unsere Frauen reiten nicht, sie benutzen Sänften…”

“Ja ich weiß!”, unterbrach ich ihn und hätte mir im gleichen Moment auf die Zunge beißen können. “Du kennst römische Sitten?”, fragte er erstaunt. “Jaein, ich habe davon gehört!”, versuchte ich die Kurve zu kratzen. MIt zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er mich an. Offensichtlich war er nun endgültig verwirrt. Immer noch eingekeilt zwischen Valerius und der Wand trat ich nun unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere, dann fragte ich ihn: “Soll ich jetzt Baden?” Er entließ mich, und ich ging auf den Bottich zu. ‘Ui, das Wasser ist aber schon leicht dreckig…’, dachte ich und fühlte mit einem Finger nach der Wärme. ‘Und lauwarm ist es auch noch…na toll!’ Unsicher drehte ich mich zu ihm um und fragte vorsichtig: „Bist du böse, wenn ich da nicht mehr reinsteige?“ Valerius sah mich forschend an, kam dann entschlossen auf mich zu. Er packte mich an den Hüften, hob mich hoch und setzte mich in den Bottich.   
„Wahhhh!!!!! Bist du wahnsinnig?“, schimpfte ich und wollte aus dem Wasser springen. Doch er war schneller, er tauchte mich unter einfach unter. Mit dem hatte ich nicht gerechnet, prustend stieß ich die angehaltene Luft aus, als ich wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Das Wasser rann mir in die Augen und ich blinzelte den Legaten böse an. Er hingegen betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden, drehte sich um und warf mir ein Tuch zu. Äußerst angepisst schnappte ich es mir und hievte meinen Körper aus dem Bottich. Grummelnd sah ich an mir hinab. Leise tropfte meine Kleidung vor sich hin. “Super und so soll ich nun schlafen?!”, fragte ich den Legaten grollend. Er stand nun vor mir und grinste breit, dann meinte er:” Trockne dich ab und die da sind deine neuen Kleider.”, dabei zeigte er auf eine Stapel von weißen Stoffen, die ordentlich auf einem niedrigen Schemel lagen.

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Sklavin die so stur war, zu deinem Glück bin ich kein Freund von Prügelstrafen!“, meinte er und drückte mir ein Tuch in die Hand. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, zeigte er auf einen Stapel Stoff. Neugierig näherte ich mich dem Stapel, legte das Tuch zur seite und hob die Kleidung an.

  
Na toll, Sklavenkleidung. Zwei weiße Stoffteile die mit zwei Fibeln zusammengehalten wurden. In der Mitte eine Art Gurt und zwei Stoffbänder, vermutlich als BH und Unterhose gedacht. Skeptisch sah ich die Dinger an, dann drehte ich mich zum Legaten um und fragte: „Das soll ich anziehen?“ Er nickte, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen „Hm….Na gut.“, murmelte ich. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder um und begann meine nasse Kleidung abzulegen, doch bevor ich die neue anziehen konnte, schnappte er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich mit. Entsetzt über sein Verhalten nahm ich das nasse Tuch mit, das mir als Handtuch gedient hatte und drückte es vor meinen Körper. Ohne lange zu überlegen, zog er mich zum Lager und drückte mich hinein. In meiner Panik, versetzte ich ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Reflexartig schlug er zurück, sodass meine Lippe blutete. Stöhnend drehte ich meine Kopf wieder zu ihm. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz. Er kniete auf mir und sah mich versonnen an, das nasse Tuch lag immer noch auf meinem Oberkörper. Langsam bekam ich Panik, er würde mich doch nicht… zumindest hoffte ich, dass er es nicht tun würde. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und ergriff das Tuch. Mit alle Kraft hielt ich es fest. Valerius zog immer stärker daran bis es mit einem vernehmlichen ratsch riss. Nun hielt er eine Hälfte in der Hand, während ich die andere an meine Brust drückte. Mit großen Augen starrte ich den Römer an. Dieser schnaubte nur genervt und stieg von mir runter. Den Fetzten warf er auf den Boden und legte sich neben mich. Schnell zog ich die Beine an und drehte mich von ihm ab. Ich spürte, wie er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine Schulter strich. Unweigerlich zuckte ich zusammen, dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass diese sanfte Berührung mir Gänsehaut verursachte. “Deine Haut ist glatt und so….so weich.”, murmelte er, dann ließ er seine Finger tiefer wandern über meine Seite, meine Oberschenkel. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Weiches, das über meinen Körper gezogen wurde. Verdutzt sah ich hin und erkannte, dass er mich mit den Fellen zugedeckt hatte.  
‘Er hat mich zugedeckt?!’, dachte ich schnell und war versucht mich umzudrehen. Langsam und vorsichtig, sodass er nichts von meinem Körper sehen konnte, drehte ich mich um. Endlich konnte ich ihm in die Augen sehen und fragte: “Warum hast du das getan? Du hättest alles mit mir machen können?”

  
******

Valerius sah in ihre Augen, er hatte gesehen, dass sie Angst hatte. Sie hatte Recht, er hätte wirklich alles mit ihr tun können, doch er wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute und ihn mochte. Beim Hades, wenn sie eine andere Frau gewesen wäre, oder eine andere Sklavin. Er hätte sich genommen, was sein Körper von ihm forderte. Doch bei ihr… konnte er nicht. Ihre Augen starrten ihn groß an, langsam hob er seine Hand. Canis, zuckte jedoch zurück. “Schhh…. ich tu dir nichts!”, beschwichtigte er sie leise. Noch einmal versuchte er es und jetzt hielt sie still. Langsam und sehr zart, streichelte er ihre Wange, dann murmelte er: “Schlaf jetzt Canis, es war ein langer anstrengender Tag.” Dann drehte er sich um und schloss die Augen. _  
_ _  
_ _“Gaius!!!!!”, hörte Valerius die Stimme seines Vaters, durch die Hallen seines Zuhause hallen. Was wollte der alte Herr jetzt wieder von ihm. Seitdem seine Mutter vor einem Jahr an Fieber gestorben war, war sein Vater unausstehlich. Er trank zuviel und versuchte seinen Schmerz durch allerlei Ablenkung zu lindern. Der 16-jährige Valerius schnaubte genervt und beeilte sich zu seinem Vater zu kommen. Dieser saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, vor ihm stand ein Mann in Uniform. Valerius stutzte und trat unsicher ein. “Pater_ _, du hast nach mir gerufen?!”, fragte er und nickte dem Mann in der Uniform grüßend zu. Die Szene wechselte. Nun befand er sich im Ausbildungslager nahe Roms. Sein Ausbilder war ein brutaler Mann, ohne jedes Mitgefühl. Er benutzte seine Vitis_ _wie eine Verlängerung seines Arms und mit Vorliebe auf Valerius’ Rücken. Jedes noch so kleine Vergehen wurde mit Schlägen geahndet. Es schien als würde der Mann ihn besonders hart rannehmen. die Erniedrigungen wurden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer._ _  
_ _“So ein verwöhntes Senatorensöhnchen wie du, bringts es in den Legionen des Kaisers nicht weit! Du kannst froh sein, wenn du eine bessere Schreibkraft wirst, oder vielleicht hast du Glück und der Legat findet gefallen an dir….” war einer der Standardsätze den er täglich zu hören bekam. Auf einem Übungsmarsch brach einer seiner Brüder zusammen. Der Centurio evocatus_ _prügelte diesen wie einen ungehorsamen Sklaven, dass dieser sich wie Wurm zusammen krümmte. Sogar als er aufstehen wollte und sich weiter schleppen wollte, brach der Mann unter den brutalen Schlägen der Vitis des Evocati wieder zusammen._ _  
_ _Valerius konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. er ging dazwischen, wohlwissend dass das nicht gut Enden würde. Er wurde so verprügelt dass er noch gut zwei Wochen danach noch Schmerzen hatte._

 _  
_ _Dennoch machte er jede Übung mit, bemüht sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er ertrug jede Ungerechtigkeit lautlos. Schließlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, dass er es den Männern schon zeigen würde. Auch ein Senatorensohn es mit eisernem Wille weit bringen konnte! Wieder wechselte die Szene. Schlachtenlärm um ihn herum… Schulter an Schulter mit seinen Brüdern. Die Reihen fest geschlossen, die hostis_ _kamen Welle um Welle. Jedoch prallten sie an dem Schildwall ab, wie die Wellen sich an der Küste brachen. Doch plötzlich erstarrte neben ihm Proculus . Das kostete ihm sein Leben. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich in sein rechtes Auge und er brach leblos zu Boden. Valerius wurde heiß und kalt. Proculus, sein Freund war getötet worden. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Ohne lang zu überlegen, verließ er die Reihe und stürmte auf den feindlichen Bogenschützen zu, der seinen Freund getötet hatte. Die Befehle die der Evocati ihm zu rief ignorierte er. Ein weiterer Szenenwechsel folgte. Seine Hände waren an zwei Pfosten gefesselt. Er kniete am Boden, seine Oberkörper war entblößt. Ein Knall und ein unsagbar heftiger Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper. “Uno!”, hörte er die Stimme des Evocati. Wieder knallte es und er zuckte zusammen. Wieder dieser unsagbare brennende Schmerz. “Due!” Zuerst konnte er es noch recht gut ertragen, doch mit jedem weiteren Schlag, wuchs das Verlangen seinen Schmerz hinauszuschreien. Das knallen der Peitsche, die gezählten Schläge, der unvermeidbare Schmerz, der immer wieder von neuem auf seinem Rücken brannte...Er konnte nicht mehr, der Schmerz war waren das einzige was sich ihm kurz vor seiner Ohnmacht im Gedächtnis brannte._

Mit einem Aufschrei, schoss er auf. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine schweißnasse Schulter und eine weibliche Stimme fragte ihn sanft: “Ist alles in Ordnung?” Erschrocken sah er zu ihr. ‘Was hat sie alles mitbekommen?!’, fragte er sich. Doch dann murmelte leise: “Ja, es war nur ein schlechter Traum.” Langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken und atmete tief durch. Plötzlich schob sich zögernd ein weiblicher Körper zu ihm. Er ließ es geschehen. Vorsichtig legte sie den Kopf auf seine Brust und murmelte leise: “Das muss aber ein sehr schlimmer Traum gewesen sein. Dein Herz pocht wie wild.” Als sie sich wieder zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie fest und flüsterte: “Bitte bleib… ich...ich…!” Er merkte, dass sie sich kurz versteifte, dann seufzte sie und meinte: “Nun gut… aber ich warne dich...komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, ich will nur, das du dich wieder beruhigst und ruhig schläfst.” Er nickte und bemerkte, dass sie es in der Dunkelheit es ja nicht sehen konnte. “Ich werde nichts tun. Ich möchte nur, dass du …. bei mir bleibst!”, nuschelte er recht unverständlich. “Hmpf…!”, antwortete sie und legte sich zu ihm. Erleichtert legte er einen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen. Sie in seinen Armen zu wissen, barg ein gutes Gefühl. Er spürte, dass er müde wurde, schloss die Augen und der Schlaf kam, jedoch wesentlich angenehmer als zuvor.

*******

Ich hörte seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, hin und wieder grummelte er etwas und drehte sich zu mir. Seine Arme zogen mich zu sich. Ich schnappte nach Luft, da er den Druck auf meinen Brustkorb erhörte. Doch kurz darauf ließ er locker. Erleichtert rückte ich ein wenig von ihm ab, doch er war schneller. Wieder zog er mich zu sich, doch nicht mehr so fest wie zuvor. Ich lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und dachte über meine Situation nach. Die Nacht zog sich, doch irgendwann schlummerte ich auch ein.  
“Serva, wach auf!”, hörte ich jemanden in mein Ohr flüstern. Ich versuchte die vermeintliche Fliege mit einer schlappen Handbewegung zu verscheuchen. Etwas kicherte leise und versuchte es erneut. Widerwillig drehte ich mich um und öffnete die Augen. “Ach du Scheiße, das war kein Traum… OOOOHHHH!”, hauchte ich erschrocken als Valerius mich nun mit wohlgefallen musterte. Zuerst verstand ich nicht warum, doch als ich an mir hinab sah, erkannte ich den Grund. Die Felle waren von meinem Oberkörper gerutscht und offenbarten einen Blick auf meine nackte Brust. So schnell ich konnte, schnappte ich die Felle und zog sie bis zu meinen Ohren.   
Er lächelte süffisant und setzte sich auf. “Ich wusste es…., dein Körper ist äußerst verführerisch Serva, doch ich werde dich nicht anfassen, ich habe es dir versprochen.”, murmelte er zerknirscht und wollte aufstehen, kurz stockte er, drehte sich zu mir um und sagte: “Zumindest jetzt noch nicht…” Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und ich drehte mich ab, ich musste nicht alles sehen. Ich hörte, dass er seine Morgentoilette erledigte und dann nach mir rief. Ich schluckte und sah mich suchend um. ‘Irgendwo waren doch diese Fetzen von Sklavenkleidung…. ah da…’, dachte ich und schnappte mir die Dinger. In windeseile zog ich sie an und trat zu ihm. “Das gibts doch nicht, der ist ja immer noch nackt…!”, murmelte ich und versuchte ihn nicht offen anzustarren. Er drehte sich zu mir und sagte: „Ich habe Hunger, mach mir Frühstück.“ Erleichtert nickte ich und wollte schon verschwinden, blieb jedoch stehen und fragte ihn über meine Schulter: “Was soll ich dir bringen?”

  
“Die Sklaven in der Küche wissen was ich mag, Hol es.”, hörte ich und wollte weiter.

  
“Canis!”, rief er und ich blieb seufzend stehen und meinte genervt. “Mein Name ist Claudia!!!!” So schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren, lag ich wieder auf dem Bett Valeriu, inzwischen angezogen, über mir. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch er war einfach zu stark. Seine Hände hielten meine auf das Lager gedrückt, langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinen. Wut glitzerte in seinen Augen. “Wage es nie wieder, so respektlos zu sein. Wenn ich dich Canis rufe, dann heißt du Canis. Wenn ich zu dir Kätzchen sage, dann heißt du Kätzchen….” Nun wurde auch ich wütend. Da ich mich nicht rühren konnte, funkelte ich ihn an und zischte: „Auf das kannst du lange warten, dass ich auf so doofe Namen reagiere, mein Freund!“ Der Druck auf meine Handgelenke verstärkte sich als er sich noch mehr mit seinem Körpergewicht darauf stützte. Nun war sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem mit grollender Stimme antwortete er:„Ich bin nicht dein Freund! Nenn mich wie es einer _Serva_ gebührt!“

  
Ich begann zu lachen und fragte: “Also ist die richtige Bezeichnung für dich… A…!” Weiter kam ich nicht, weiße Blitze zuckten vor meinen Augen. Der Schlag dröhnte in meinen Kopf und ich versuchte blinzelnd meine Augen wieder zu fokussieren. Valerius zischte nun: “Versuch es noch einmal, SERVA!” Ich schluckte und überlegte ob ich es noch ihn noch weiter reizen sollte. Natürlich hätte mein Verstand greifen sollen und mich warnen, dass es ein sehr schlechter Schachzug meinerseits wäre, doch irgendwie musste ich die Stimme überhört haben. “ Gut dann… Hur…” Mein Kopf flog zur Seite, ich schmeckte Blut und… ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hatte, aber ich grinste ihn an und zischte: “Mehr hast du nicht drauf?” Plötzlich spürte ich kalten Stahl an meinem Hals. Der _Pugio_ des Legaten ritzte meine Haut. Valerius’ Augen waren nun kälter als jedes Eis.. “Meine Mutter…!” Der Druck an meinem Hals verstärkte sich und ich begriff unter Schock, ich war seine Gefangene. Noch schlimmer ich war seine Sklavin und er konnte mich schlagen oder töten, es war egal. Irgendwie war ich aber zu stolz um klein beizugeben und so wehrte ich mich so gut es ging. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mein Knie zwischen ihn und mir zu bekommen. Als ich dann das unvermeidlich durchführte, jaulte er auf und kippte auf die Seite. Ich hingegen sprang vom Lager und zischte: „Nie… nie wieder wirst du mich so behandeln!“ Wütend wischte ich mir das Blut ab und drehte mich um, damit ich den Raum verlassen konnte. Plötzlich waren zwei _Hastati_ auf mich gerichtet. Langsam hob ich die Hände. Eine der Wachen ging zum Legaten und half ihm auf. Interessierte musterte ich sie, es waren zwei andere Wachen wie gestern, einer war ein richtiger Italiener und der andere war größer, breiter, blond und hatte blaue Augen, die mich gewarnt musterten.. Erstaunt rief ich aus: „Ach nein, sieh an ein Germane!“ Konsterniert sah der Mann mich an und antwortete ein knurrend: “Ich bin in der zweiten Generation Römer…” Dämlich grinsend zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Währenddessen hatte sich Valerius erholt und entließ die Wachen mit einer stummen Geste. Ich sah den Wachen nach. Erleichtert nahm ich die Hände runter und wollte ihnen nachgehen.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Genervt rollte ich die Augen, drehte mich zu ihm um und wollte ihn schon anmaulen, dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch stattdessen bugsierte mich an die nächste Steinwand. Leider war mein Kraft erschöpft, müde hob ich den Blick und sah ihn an. Valerius zischte wütend: „Wenn du noch mal so etwas versuchst überlasse ich dich liebend gern meinen Männern, sie werden nicht so rücksichtsvoll sein wie ich...“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete leise: „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Männer mit mir ihr Vergnügen hätten, zumindest solange ich es verhindern kann...“ Der Legat betrachtete mich prüfend, ließ von mir ab und grummelte: “Das _Serva_ , glaub ich dir!” Zufrieden wollte ich schon gehen, doch weit kam ich nicht. Blitzschnell schnellte er zurück, wieder tanzten weiße Blitze vor meinen Augen. Taumelnd tapste ich zurück, stolperte über etwas und kam auf den Boden zu liegen. Irgendetwas rann mir aus der Nase. Fahrig wischte ich mir darüber und erkannte Blut. Wütend sah ich ihn an, rappelte mich hoch und versuchte mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Valerius sah mich an, dann grollte er: “Verschwinde…. Bis ich dich Rufe!”

Jetzt reichte es, ich merkte wie Wut in mir brodelte, der Vesuv war ein Schei** dagegen. Abrupt stoppte ich und drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. Ich setzte an etwas zu erwidern, doch stattdessen stapfte ich auf ihn zu. Fast gelangweilt sah er zu mich an. Was jetzt folgte, war unvermeidlich. Ich verpasste ihm einen Haken. Valerius brachte in die Knie. Seine Hand schoss zu seiner Nase. Durch seine Finger floss Blut. Kurz schien die Zeit still zu stehen, langsam, sehr langsam hob Valerius den Blick. Wischte sich das Blut von der Nase und packte mich an der Hand, zerrte mich hinterher in sein Arbeitszimmer. An der einer Wand waren zwei lange Eisenketten angebracht. Vermutlich für Hunde, doch die Eisen hatten eine kleinere Größe als ein Hundehals dick war. Valerius warf mich direkt zu ihnen, beugte sich herab und legte die schweren Ketten an meine Handgelenke ‚Spinnt der?????!!!!!!!‘, dachte ich und hob perplex meine Hände an denen die kalten Ketten lagen.

  
Er griff sich erneut an die Nase und richtete sie sich unter einem lauten Knacken gerade. ‘Hoppla, hab ich ihm etwa seine Nase gebrochen?!’, fragte ich mich zufrieden. Ich sah, dass er sich jeden Laut verbiss und bewunderte seine Disziplin, dennoch war ich auf ihn stinksauer. Valerius richte sich auf und funkelte mich wütend an, dann zischte er: „ Ich werde nun eine Runde durch das Lager machen und wenn ich zurückkomme, klären wir das Verhältnis zwischen uns. Bis dahin bleibst du hier!“ Ich schnaubte und meinte leise: “Wo soll ich denn hin?!” Valerius verließ wütend den Raum. Gedemütigt und den Tränen nahe setzte ich mich auf den harten Steinboden. Mein Gesicht schmerzte und ich merkte, dass mir ein Auge zu schwellen wollte. “Oh verdammt!”, murmelte ich und hob schnell das kalte Eisen an meine Wange, in der Hoffnung dass die Kälte des Eisens die Schwellung zurück drängte. Völlig erschöpft legte ich mich hin und schloss die Augen und dämmerte tatsächlich ein. 

****

Valerius trat aus der Praetoria und atmete tief durch. Die Frau machte ihn fertig. Seine Nase schmerzte immer noch und erinnerte ihn an seine Schmach. Immerhin war sie eine Frau, seine Sklavin… aber sie hatte einen verdammt starken Haken. Er wartete noch auf den _Praefektus Castroum,_ wie immer war dieser ein wenig spät dran. Valerius lächelte und sah sich um, da kam auch schon der Veteran im Laufschritt angetrabt. ‘Bewundernswert der Mann, aber die Disziplin des frühen Aufstehens hatte er nicht erfunden…!’   
‘“Fronto!”, begrüßte Valerius den Veteranen und trat zu ihm auf die Via Principialis. Fronto, sah den Legaten skeptisch an und fragte: “Harte Nacht?” Valerius blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Fronto sah ihn an und begann zu grinsen. “Die Serva, war das?!” Valerius sah ihn strafend an, dann meinte er grinsend: “Hast du ein Glück, dass ich eine zu hohe Meinung habe, lass uns arbeiten.” Der Praefect nickte lächelnd und antworte: “Wie du befiehlst!” 

*****

Während ich so auf seine Rückkehr wartete, betrachtete ich sein Arbeitszimmer genauer. Es war relativ hell. Das Licht fiel durch vier große Fenster in den Raum, die bei bedarf mit Fensterläden verschlossen werden konnten. Die Fenster waren in Glas gefasst und dadurch auch ziemlich dicht, was Luftzug oder auch Regen betraf. Sein Tisch stand in der Nähe der Fenster, sodass das Licht im optimalen Winkel darauf fiel. Es standen auch einige Öllampen auf dem Tisch, wenn es zu dunkel werden würde und die Arbeit jedoch nicht beendet. In der Ecke standen vier Kohlebecken, die erst bei kühlerer Jahreszeit zum Einsatz kamen. An der linken Wand befanden sich Wabenartige Regale in denen sich Schriftrollen stapelten. Auf seinem Arbeitstisch lagen einige Wachstafeln. Die Schreiber die immer wieder ein und ausgingen, da sie Wachstafeln brachten, holten und mir äußerst verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen. Irgendwann stand ich auf und testete wie weit die Ketten reichten. ‘Da schau her, ich erreiche sogar den Schreibtisch… dann…’, dachte ich und sah mich verschwörerisch um. Als keiner kam schnappte ich mir eine Wachstafel und betrachtete sie genauer. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung welches Holz das war, aber es lag geschmeidig in der Hand.und klappte sie auf. Sie bestand aus zwei Holztafeln, die in der Mitte mit Wachs ausgefüllt waren, bei dieser Tafel handelte es sich um ein etwas dunkleres Wachs in dem man die Schrift gut erkenne konnte. Zuerst musste ich die Augen zusammen kneifen, damit ich es entziffern konnte, doch beim zweiten Wort gings schon flüssiger. Bei dieser Tafel handelte es sich um eine Anfrage auf Urlaub eines Zenturio aus der 2ten Kohorte. Ich las mir das Ansuchen durch und dachte: ‚Von mir aus gern.‘ Ich wollte die Tafel gerade weg legen als mir eine Idee kam. Kurz hielt ich inne um zu lauschen ob ich Schritte hörte, doch was für ein Glück, stille. Ich durchsuchte den Schreibtisch nach bewilligten Ansuchen und fand sie auch relativ schnell. Valerius drückte einfach einen bestimmten Stempel ins Wachs und legte sie auf einen Stapel. Nach ein paar Minuten weiteren Suchens entdeckte ich den Stempel. Linste zur anderen bereits bestätigten um es so richtig wie möglich zu machen, setzte ich den Stempel an und drückte ihn ins Wachs. Zufrieden richtete ich mich auf und betrachtete meine Tat. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und fluchte innerlich, sofort trat ich vom Schreibtisch weg und setzte mich wieder auf den Platz hob die Kette an mein Gesicht und tat so als ob ich mir immer noch die Schwellungen zu kühlen versuchte. Doch es war nur ein Schreiber, der die bestätigten Ansuchen abholte, die Valerius auf einen eigenen Stapel gelegt hatte. Er warf mir einen verwirrten Blick zu, als er die Tafel mit dem Urlaubsansuchen auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Ich erkannte an seinem Blick, dass in ihm ein Verdacht keimte, er jedoch nichts sagte. Er ließ die Tafel jedoch nicht liegen und nahm sie mit. Nachdem er gegangen war, wartete ich noch ein wenig, bis ich absolut sicher war, dass er weg war. Dann begann ich einfach alles zu bestätigen was ich fand. Als ich fertig war, blickte ich zufrieden auf mein Werk und legte den Stempel zurück.’So, du Arsch, dann viel Spaß beim Ausbessern…!’, grinste ich zufrieden und legte die letzte Tafel auf die Bestätigungen. Der Schreiber kam wieder, stutzte kurz als er den erledigten Stapel der Wachstafeln sah, dann drehte er sich kurz zu mir und zog die Stirn kraus. “Was?!”; grummelte ich, da ich wieder die Kette, die schon lange nicht mehr kalt war immer noch ein meine Wange hielt, die mehr oder minder geschwollen war. Er drehte sich schnell zum Tisch nahm den Stapel und balancierte sie hinaus.

  
Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein extrem wütender Legat der 11ten Legion stürmte ins Zimmer. Valerius baute sich vor mir auf wie eine stürmische Gewitterfront. Unschuldig blickte ich zu ihm auf. _„Dominus_ ?“, fragte ich. Er packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich auf die Beine. Wütend stieß mich von sich und zischte: „Was glaubst du, was du hier getan hast?“ Trotz schmerzendem Handgelenk schob ich mich von der Wand weg und starrte starrte ihn nur stumm an. Er tigerte vor mir auf und ab, schimpfte vor sich hin, son in der Art, ich hätte MEHRArbeit geschaffen und bla bla bla. Ich hatte auf Durchzug geschaltet und stand teilnahmslos da. Irgendwann blieb er vor mir stehen und funkelte mich wütend an. Aufgrund der Nähe konnte ich seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Er roch nach Wald, eine Note Pferd war dabei und sein männlicher Geruch… die Mischung war verführerisch. Ich ertappte mich wie ich mir kurz vorstellte wie wir… nein, nie im Leben!!!! Dieses arrogante Arschlosch! Auch ihm schien dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen zu sein, denn seine Gesichtszüge wurden kurz weich. Einen Augenblick später trat er von mir zurück und musterte mich. Dies dauerte recht lange, so dass es mir langsam aber ganz sicher unheimlich wurde. Da ich heute genug geschlagen worden war, beschloss ich nichts zu sagen, zumindest vorläufig, bis es mir zu bunt werden sollte. Plötzlich nickte er und rief nach einer Wache. Dann befahl er dieser jemanden zu holen. Er sah noch einmal zu mir, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Grummelnd besserte er die alle Unterlagen aus, die ich in meine zugegeben bösen Absicht verunglimpft hatte. Hin und wieder sah er zu mir, ein glitzern lag in seinen Augen. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass er sich etwas ausgedacht hatte. Doch mit dem was er sich geplant hatte, wäre mir nie eingefallen.

  
Einige Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Schreiber meldet einen Mann. Sein Name war _Primus Pilus_ Centurio Curio. Ein stämmiger, dennoch recht großer Mann betrat den Raum, den Helm mit der charakteristisch scharlachroten _Christa Transversa_ unter dem Arm.

  
„Herr, Primus Pilus Centurio Curio meldet sich wie befohlen.“, meldete er sich gehorsam. Sein Blick huschte misstrauisch zu mir, bevor er sich wieder dem Legaten zuwandte. Valerius sah kurz auf, nickte und meinte: “Danke Centurio, steh bequem… ich bin gleich bei dir!” Der Centurio befolgte den Befehl prompt und sah mich schräg an. Ich stand immer noch da wie bestellte und nicht abgeholt. Nachdem Valerius die Tafel korrigiert hatte sah er auf und lächelte den Centurio warmherzig an. “Primus Pilus, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Da aufgrund der angespannten Situation die wir mit einigen hiesigen Stämmen haben, habe ich keine Zeit meiner neuen Sklavin Manieren beizubringen.” Dem Primus Pilus war anzusehen, dass er mit der Fassung rang. Fast klappte ihm die Kinnlade hinunter. Jedoch hatte er sich sehr gut im Griff. Kurz räusperte er sich und antwortete: “Wie du befiehlst Herr!”

  
Valerius nickte und deutete auf mich. Jetzt war es an mir, die Kinnlade oben zu halten. Schon wollte der Centurio auf mich zu treten, doch ich trat zurück und zischte: “ _Noli me tangere_ !!!!!”   
Der Primus Pilus sah mich streng an, ich versuchte jedoch den Primus Pilus streng anzusehen. Nach einer Weile musste ich mir das lachen Verbeißen. Da die Situation einfach zu komisch war. Der Blick des Centurios wurde noch strenger und ich … ich zog eine Schnute. Die Augenbrauen des Centurios schossen hoch und er drehte sich fragen zu Valerius um. Dieser saß kichernd in seinem Stuhl, er räusperte sich und stand auf, ging um den Tisch und stellte sich vor mich hin. “Primus Pilus, das ist Canis, ich habe sie gestern im Wald gefangen genommen. Ich muss dich warnen, sie kann sehr … sehr… nun ja wie sag ich es… am besten probierst du es aus…” Im Gesicht des Centurios war zu lesen, dass er nur Bahnhof verstand. Aufmunternd deutete Valerius mit dem Kopf auf mich. “Ich verstehe nicht Herr.”, sagte der Centurio und sah mich fragend an. Ich seufzte, denn ich wusste was Valerius meinte. “Canis, zeig dem Primus Pilus was du mit deinen Beinen machst!”, forderte mich Valerius auf.

  
“Hä… wie… was … soll ich mit meinen Beinen machen?”, fragte ich mich äußerst blöd stellend. Valerius Gesicht wurde zu einer zornigen Grimasse. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Ich hatte zwei möglichkeiten entweder stellte ich mich blöd, und das konnte ich eigentlich ganz gut, doch meine Reflexe sind dabei ein anderes Thema. Die Augen des Centurios sahen mich und den Legaten abwechselnd an. “Benutz deine Beine wie du das bei dem Soldaten auch getan hast.”, forderte mich der Legat auf. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an und fragte: “Ich? Was habe ich denn getan?” Der Legat hob blitzschnell seine Hand, doch ich war schneller und blockte.

  
‚Oh du verfluchter Römer, warte nur bis ich die Fesseln los bin, dann kannst du was erleben!‘, schwor ich innerlich, versuchte jedoch keine Regung zu zeigen, außer meinem verflixten überheblichen Grinsen. Ich war immerhin nur einen Tag hier, doch ich hatte es fast gelernt, die _gravitas_ zu halten. Nun ja mehr oder weniger…. was im Moment äußerst schwierig war, da ich innerlich explodieren konnte. Valerius seufzte und meinte: “Nun gut, aber nimm dich vor diesen langen kräftigen Beinen in an Acht Curio, sie sind verdammt schnell und auch schmerzhaft.” Der Centurio nickte und fragte:” Ist das alles Herr?” Valerius trat von mir weg und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht in den Arsch zu treten, der nur einige Zentimeter von mir weg. Valerius bemerkte die Bedrohung durch mich und ging nun doch ein wenig weiter weg, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Kurz drehte er sich zu mir um und grinste mich siegesgewiss an. “Hmpf!”, machte ich beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Legat ging nun auf Curio zu und senkte die Stimme als er ihm die Anweisungen für meine “Manierenschulung” beim Centurio erteilte. Dennoch konnte ich es relativ gut hören, was mich im übrigen wunderte, da ich eigentlich gerne und recht laut Metal Musik höre.   
„Curio, ich weiß dass du einer meiner Besten Ausbilder bist und ich weiß auch dass du diese Sklavin brechen kannst. Du sollst sie nicht schleifen wie die Legionäre, dennoch soll sie sehen wie angenehm es für sie ist für mich zu arbeiten. Und ich würde dich bitten, deine Vitis mit Bedacht einzusetzen. Ich möchte dass sie nach der Zeit bei dir noch gerade gehen kann, du verstehst? Ausserdem bleibt sie unberührt, nur zu deiner Information!“, erklärte Valerius dem Centurio leise. Dieser nickte nur und drehte sich zu mir um. Nun konnte ich sein Gesicht besser erkennen. Seine Augen waren in einem dunklen Braun gehalten und sein Haar war vorschriftsmäßig kurz geschoren. Sein Gesicht war genauso markant wie das von Valerius. Zudem erkannte ich eine lange Narbe die sich über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte zog und ihn verwegen aussehen ließ. Anerkennend zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. ‚Das ist ein Centurio, eindeutig. So hab ich mir die Männer vorgestellt!‘, dachte ich und begann dämlich zu grinsen. Der Centurio stutzte und fragte Valerius verwirrt: “Hat sie ein Problem? Ich meine hat sie einmal einen Schlag zuviel auf den Kopf bekommen?” Der Legat blinzelte und fragte: “Wie meinst du das, Centurio?”

Zögerlich hob Curio die Hand und wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf mich. Jetzt stutzte ich und protestierte: “HEEE… was soll das heißen!” Curio ignorierte mich und sah den Legaten immer noch fragend an. Dessen Blick wanderte zu mir, dann meinte er: “Achso… nein, das kann hin und wieder vorkommen. Ansonsten ist sie normal.” Curio nickte langsam und wandte sich zu mir um. Der Centurio griff nach den Ketten und schloss sie auf. Grummelnd rieb ich meine Handgelenke. Curio wandte sich zum gehen und befahl knapp: “Mitkommen!” Stur wie ein Esel blieb ich stehen und räusperte mich: “Hrrrr…. Du meinst vermutlich… würdest du mir bitte folgen?”Curio erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um. “Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen maß er mich erstaunt. “Die hat aber ein loses Mundwerk.”, grummelte er und sah noch einmal zum Legaten. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: “Wie gesagt, du bist der Beste Ausbildner, du schaffst es ihr Manieren beizubringen.” Wenn er jetzt gegrinst und beide Daumen hoch gegeben hätte, wäre es die perfekte Reaktion gewesen, aber leider nein. Curio seufzte und packte mein Handgelenk, schmerzhaft keuchte ich auf, da seine Hand eine schraubstock ähnliche Kraft besaß. ‘SO nicht!’, dachte ich und schälte mich recht schnell aus seinem Griff. Curios’ Augen wurden groß, ich konnte erkennen, dass in ihm ein Verdacht keimte, was Valerius mit meinen Beinen gemeint haben könnte. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick nach unten wandern, wo er meine Beine, die bei dem blöden Sklavendings frei sichtbar waren, mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

  
Plötzlich meinte Valerius: „Curio, ich muss dich warnen, ihre Beine sind schnell und auch schmerzhaft. Trotzdem möchte ich betonen, dass sie mein Eigentum ist und…. wobei ich bezweifle, dass es einer von deinen Leuten schaffen würde sie anzufassen… genau genommen…. “, erinnerte Valerius den Centurio nochmals. Dieser nickte nur schweigend, während ich nun auf begehrte: „Was soll das heißen, dass mich keiner anfassen darf? Ist die Disziplin in dieser Legion so schlecht, dass ihr eure Männer nicht unter Kontrolle habt?“ Der Centurio sah mich nun schief an und kommentierte nur kurz: “Jap, sie ist viel zu vorlaut! Aber das bekomm ich schon hin!” Valerius seufzte genervt und nickte stumm, so in die Richtung: hab ich ja gesagt. Er packte mich nochmals an meinem Handgelenk und wollte mich weiterziehen in Richtung Ausgang. Jetzt reichte es mit der groben Behandlung.

  
„Pfoten weg!“, zischte ich. Kurz blickte er mich an und ich erkannte , dass seine Unsicherheit nun ein wenig größer wurde. Zufrieden grinste und musterte ihn, bewegte mich jedoch keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Er straffte sich, holte tief Luft und versuchte es erneut. Seine Hand schloss sich erneut um mein Handgelenk. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Das gut gemeinte recht laute „Vorsicht!“, von Valerius kam zu spät und ich verpasste Curio einen Haken.

  
Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert, seine Knie wurden wacklig und er stöhnte überrascht auf. Wütende Blitze in meine Richtung schiessend richtete sich Curio auf. Mit einiger Genugtuung, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf den fast knieden Centurio herab. „Das hab ich gemeint!“, stellte Valerius fest und sah belustigt zu Curio. Dieser richtete sich wieder auf und sah mich angriffslustig an., beherrschte sich jedoch. „Danke für die Warnung, Legat!“, knurrte dieser leise als er sich an sein Kinn faste und prüfte ob alles in Ordnung war. “Dann ein dritter Versuch…”, murmelte Valerius und sah Curio und mir interessiert zu. 

*****

Curio kam diese Frau äußerst merkwürdig vor. Sie hatte absolut keinen Respekt vor dem Legaten und wie es schien auch nicht vor ihm. Er war der _Primus Pilus_ , vor ihm hatten alle Respekt, schließlich hatte er sich diesen Rang verdient. Er war in vielen Schlachten, immer vorne dabei, hatte vielen den Tod gebracht und hatte für Rom und Kaiser Gebiete erobert. Aber sie, sie hielt davon gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihm gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Eigentlich sollte er sie bestrafen, doch der Legat hatte es ihm ausdrücklich verboten, nun gut, dann eben auf eine andere Art. Er hob den Blick und sah sie berechnend an, wie konnte er sie dazu bringen mit ihm mitzugehen, ohne sie hinaus zu prügeln? Er seufzte und sah kurz seine _Vitis_ an, dann hob er sie vor sich als hätte er ein Schwert in der Hand. Sie lächelte milde und wartete ab. Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu. Plötzlich täuschte sie eine Angriff vor, er konterte mit der _Vitis._ Sie sah ihn anerkennend an, dann nochmal, wieder parierte er schnell. “Gut, gut!”, murmelte sie, dann hob sie die Hände in einer unterwerfenden Geste. Curio stutzte und dachte: ‘Hat sie jetzt beschlossen, dass sie mich genug gedemütigt hat, oder ist das eine Falle?’

  
„Schon gut, ich gebe auf!“, grinste sie schelmisch. Seine braunen Augen wanderten misstrauisch zu ihren Händen die sie ihm nun entgegenhielt. „Hrmpf!“, sagte er und betrachtete ihre Hände unsicher. Plötzlich schob sie einen Fuß vor, Curio brachte seinen Körper schnell aus ihrer Beinreichweite. Sie gluckste und meinte: „Was denn? Ich beiße ich!“   
“Ich traue dir nicht.”, murmelte Curio und musterte sie nochmals. Belustigt sah sie zum Legaten, dann wieder ihn. “Wenn du dich wohler fühlst, Centurio, fessle meine Hände.”, schlug sie plötzlich vor. Curio stutzte, dann drehte er sich halb, zu Valerius um, immer noch ein Auge auf sie gerichtet. Nun spürte er wie der Legat ihm etwas in die Hand legte, als er schnell den Blick dahin richtete erkannte er ein Seil. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich nun auf sie zu. ‘Wie bei einer Jagd um ja nicht das Wild zu verschrecken… aber Befehl ist Befehl.’, dachte Curio und legte ihr das Seil um die Hände. So schnell er konnte, verknotete er es. Erleichterte drehte er sich um, salutierte zackig vor dem Legaten und schnappte sich das Seil. Valerius nickte knapp und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Nun musste er sie nur noch in seine Unterkunft bringen. ‘Das könnte amüsant werden… wenn mich meine Kameraden so sehen…. mit der _Serva_ des Legaten im Schlepptau….’ Wie er es sich bereits gedacht hatte, verfolgten sie nicht nur verdutzte Blicke von seinen Centurionen Kameraden, auch einige andere Soldaten hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und starrten ihnen ungläubig nach. Unter anderem auch einige anzügliche Bemerkungen, doch er ignorierte diese, obwohl er merkte, dass sie hin und wieder stehen blieb und bereits Luft holte um etwas zurück zu rufen, doch im Endeffekt reichte ein böser Blick seinerseits und sie schloss den Mund und folgte ihm weiter.   
‘Endlich, meine Unterkunft!’, dachte er erleichtert und öffnete die Tür, trat hindurch und zog sie recht unwirsch hinter sich in den Raum. Sie stolperte herein und sah sich um. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie die Nase rümpfte und murmelte: “Muffig ist es und auch dunkel!” Innerlich seufzte Curio und ging zu seinen Fenstern, die alle von Läden verschlossen waren, er öffnete alle. Frische Luft strömte herein und wirbelte einiges an Staub auf. Das einfallende Licht, offenbarte ein Chaos, das …. nun ja… seins war. Mit großen Augen sah die _Serva_ sich um zog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne ein und murmelte: “Das ist das reinste Chaos!” Curio sah sie an, er verstand nicht was sie hatte, na gut es war nicht sauber, aber sooo dreckig wie sie sich jetzt verhielt war es nun wirklich nicht. Er sah sich selbst um.

  
Vom Eingangsbereich, der mit Abstand der dreckigste war, führten schlammige Spuren und anderes nicht identifizierbares schwarzes Irgendwas weiter in den Wohnraum. Am Tisch war eine riesige Schlammpfütze, die gerade trocknete. Curio verzog schuldig das Gesicht und entdeckte eine weitere Spur, allerdings aus Essensresten und einigen zerschlagenen Terrakottagefäßen, die zu seiner Pritsche führten. Als er seine Pritsche betrachtete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Pritsche mehr nach einer Müllhalde aussah, anstatt nach einem Bett. Curio schluckte und senkte beinahe beschämt den Blick. Die _Serva_ sah ihn an und sagte: “Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst?!” Curio sah sie an meinte ganz selbstbewusst: “Du putzt das, bis ich zurück bin. Fliehen bringt nichts, die Strafe wäre…”

  
“Hör auf mir zu drohen… ich kenne die Strafe, die Kreuzigung!”, ergänzte sie zerknirscht. Erleichtert seufzte er und meinte: " Die Wachstafeln, lässt du liegen.. ich möchte keine doppelte Arbeit vorfinden." Sie nickte nur. Erleichtert löste er ihre Fesseln und fügte noch im Brustton eines Befehls hinzu:" Außerdem will ich ein Abendessen, wenn ich zurück bin!" Verdutzt zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch und murmelte: „Das ist ein Macho, ach nein ich vergaß ich bin im römischen Imperium und es sind ja nur Machos!“

*****

Ich merkte, dass Curio sich versteifte, er starrte mich an und knurrte gefährlich: “Was hast du gesagt _Serva_ ?“

  
Ich fluchte innerlich über sein gutes Gehör und meinte rasch: „Nix, nix alles gut Centurio.“ Seine Augen musterten mich skeptisch und ich bemühte mich sehr unschuldig auszusehen. Mein Fehler war jedoch, dass ich ihm zu lange in die Augen schaute. Dies deute der Centurio als Trotzhandlung und holte blitzschnell mit seiner _Vitis_ aus und schlug mir auf meine Schulter. Ein Schmerzenslaut entfuhr meinen Lippen und ich brach in die Knie. Meine Hand fuhr zu meiner schmerzenden Schulter und ich stöhnte: „Scheiße, tut das weh!“, wütend rappelte ich mich auf und stichelte: „Meinte dein Legat nicht, dass du die Vitis nicht einsetzten solltest?“

  
Der Centurio strich sich durchs kurz geschorene Haar und meinte: „Nein, er sagte nicht zu oft… hast du uns belauscht.“ Ich überhörte die Frage und sah mich stattdessen fragend um: “.... wo ist das Putzzeugs?!”

  
“Putzzeugs?”, fragte Curio sichtlich erstaunt. Ich räusperte und erklärte: “Ich meine, Besen, Lappen, Eimer und andere Saubermach Dinger…” Curio starrte mich verdutzt an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, dann wies er auf eine kleine Kammer und meinte nur kurz: “Da drin...” Ich ging hin und öffnete das Kämmerchen, es flattern mir nicht nur Staubfussel um auch einige Motten entgegen. Sofort schloss ich die Tür. “Äh… na gut, ich werde …ja….” Ich drehte mich zu dem Centurio um , lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, als ob ich versuchen würde ein Monster aufzuhalten. Ich stieß mich von der Tür ab und fragte: “ Wo ist die Küche und Vorräte?“

  
Seufzend schlurfte er zu einer weiter kleinen Kammer und, ein Geruch der auf Verrottung hindeutete schlug mir entgegen. “Ohhhh… schließen! Schließen!”, würgte ich und drehte mich ab. “Sag mal… züchtest du da Biowaffen oder was?!”, ächzte ich und kämpfte mit einem Würgereflex. 

  
“Wir hatten viel zu tun… ich hatte keine Zeit… warum rechtfertige ich mich eigentlich vor einer Serva?!”, stockte er und sah mich an. Curio drehte sich zu der Kammer und überlegte kurz, dann meinte er: “Besorg neue und entsorge die “Biowaffen” was auch immer das sein soll…” Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch überlegte es mir jedoch gleich anders als mein Blick auf die _Vitis_ in seiner Hand fiel. Ich seufzte ergeben und ging kurz entschlossen auf den Schrank mit den Putzutensilien zu, bevor ich ihn öffnete fragte ich und drehte mich um: „Wo ist Wa…. Centurio?“ Der Raum war jetzt leer und ich kam mir reichlich blöd vor, hatte mich dieser Römer doch allein gelassen! “ So ein Feigling, ich dachte immer ein Centurio ist der tapferste von allen, doch der … der ist einfach nur FEIGE!” grummelte ich wütend und schnappte mir, nach erfolgreicher Abwehr der Motten und einiger sehr angriffslustiger Staubfussel den Wassereimer. “HA!”, triumphierte ich und stellte den Eimer vor mir ab.

  
„Wunderbar, wo bekomme ich jetzt Wasser her?“, nachdenklich starrte ich auf den Eimer. „War nicht irgendwo ein Brunnen… irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher.” Ich öffnete die Tür, die aus der Unterkunft auf den Straße führte und steckte den Kopf hinaus und sah mich um. Rechts von seiner Unterkunft war er auch ein Brunnen. Ich schnappte mir das Putzutensil und ging los. Mit vollgefülltem Eimer ging ich zurück. Ich beschloss das Wasser zu erhitzen und es mit einer Lauge zu versetzen. Doch die musste ich erst von einer der Sklavin des Legaten holen. Zum Glück war die _Prätoria_ nicht weit entfernt.

  
Anschließend kümmerte ich mich um das Biowaffen lager. "Ugh!", würgte ich, als ich die Tür der kleinen Vorratskammer öffnete. Ein Gestank nach verdorbenem Gemüse und auch …. uh...das war eindeutig Verwesungsgeruch, schlug mir entgegen. "Verdammt nochmal...wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich es als Anschlag auf mein Leben deuten…. was um Himmelswillen verrottet da drin?", ächzte ich und holte tief Luft um diesen fürchterlichen Geruch nicht einatmen zu müssen. Mit spitzen Fingern griff ich das erste was mir in die Quere kam und warf es in die Feuerstelle, da mir auf die Schnelle nichts anderes einfiel.

Nachdem ich die Hälfte ausgeräumt hatte, entschloss ich mich, doch ein Feuer zu machen. Es ließ nur schwer entfachen, doch als es brannte, verursachte die “Biowaffen” entsorgung sehr viel Rauch und auch unangenehme Gerüche. Hustend und mit tränenden Augen riss ich alle Fenster auf und auch die Tür. Fast blind und beinahe am ersticken rette ich mich aus der Unterkunft. Vor der Unterkunft ging ich in die Knie und und holte tief und ausgiebig Luft.

Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, sah ich zwei Soldatencaligae vor mir. Blinzelnd sah ich auf und sah in das kalkweiße Gesicht Curios. “Was hast du getan?!”, hauchte er fast sprachlos. Ich rappelte mich auf und krächtzte: “Na, deinen Vorratsschrank ausräumen… da sind einige Dinge gewesen, die mir klar machen wollten, dass sie noch lebten, oder sollte ich sagen WIEDER lebten!” Verständnislos sah der Centurio mich an und wollte seine Unterkunft betreten, doch ich hielt ihn zurück und krächzte weiter: “Wenn du geräuchert werden willst….”

Curio riss sich los und starrte mich wütend an: “ _Serva_ !” Ich hob meine Hände und trat zurück, wollte jedoch schon Widerworte geben, als ich mich jedoch umsah, stand eine Traube von _miles_ vor Curios Unterkunft und starrten ihren _Primus Pilus_ fragend an. “ _Commilitones_ , habt ihr nichts zu tun?! Los, an die Arbeit!”, befahl Curio in exzellenter Exerzierstimme. Murrend gingen die _miles_ wieder ihrer Arbeit nach, zufrieden sah Curio ihnen nach, dann blickte er mich an. Seine Augen blitzten mich wütend an, dann zischte er: “Wenn du meine Unterkunft abfackelst, dann mögen dir die Götter gnädig sein!!!!”, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte davon. Ein wenig zerknirscht blickte ich ihm nach, ich wollte doch nur seinen Sauhaufen aufräumen. Unschlüssig drehte ich mich um und sah, dass der Rauch sich verflüchtigt hatte und ich nun, den Rest seiner vergammelten Vorräte entsorgen konnte, jedoch nicht mehr ins Feuer.

  
Nach geschlagen zwei Stunden und einigen unterdrückten Brechreizen war die Küche bereit zu Generalsanierung. Eine weitere geschlagene Stunde später, die ich mit Schrubben verbrachte war die Küche blitzblank und meine Arme Pudding. “Ohje, morgen hab ich eine super Muskelkater!”, grummelte ich und sah missmutig auf meine Hände. “Die sind auch hinüber…!”,murrte ich und sah mich um. Da war aber noch die Stube des Centurio. Ich seufzte und begann aufzuräumen und zu schrubben. Nach weiteren anstrengenden Stunden war auch das erledigt.

Zum Schluss widmete ich mich dem Bett des Centurio und stellte fest, dass das Stroh feucht und muffig war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und leerte die Matratze ins Feuer. Wieder stieg schwarzer Rauch auf und ich hoffte, dass es nicht so auffällig war wie zuvor. Keiner polterte herein und keiner rief die Feuerwehr, die zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich existierte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und merkte, dass ich immer noch den Überzug in der Hand hielt. Nachdenklich sah ich auf das ranzige Ding. „Ach was!“, murmelte ich und warf den Überzug in die Flammen. Das Feuer loderte freudig auf und fraß das muffige Stroh und den ranzigen Überzug gierig auf. Irgendwie musste dieser Überzug mit allem möglichen kontaminiert sein, die Rauchentwicklung war enorm und ich flüchtete ein weiteres Mal.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sich der Rauch verflüchtigt und ich konnte die Unterkunft wieder betreten. Die Flammen brannten nun friedlich vor sich hin. Feuer, war und ist ein faszinierendes Element und hat etwas geheimnisvolles, mein Blick wurde magisch von ihm angezogen und ich starrte sinnierend in die Flammen. Meine Gedanken kreisten um meine Familie, an meine Freunde und an mein Pferd. Meine Familie würde sich sicher schon Sorgen mach und nach mir suchen und sich große Sorgen machen. Ich merkte, dass Tränen in meine Augen traten und ich zu schniefen begann.

Beim Gedanken an mein Pferd musste ich jedoch wieder ein wenig grinsen, ich sah meinen schönen Grauschimmel vor mir, der mir einen bösen Blick zuwarf, weil ich ihn einen Tag vernachlässigt hatte. Dann jedoch bekam ich Sehnsucht nach meinem Pferd und ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich vermisste mein altes Leben und meine Leute, aber so komisch es klingen mag, am meisten jedoch mein Mistvieh. Der Geruch seines Fells, sein freundliches Wiehern wenn er mich sah, … Ach, Merlin ich vermisse dich!


End file.
